Red Sea Series
by Starfire
Summary: What happen to the beloved of Ashley?
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:**_ The mighty Saban owns the Power Rangers. But, that doesn't mean he owns my mind or this fic. Also to those of you who are obsessed with Andros..... I wouldn't recommend you read this. It might hurt you in the end, or it might not. *smiles evilly* Or, it just might bite you in the rear. This story is part one of my 'Sea Red' series. I hope you enjoy it._

Teaser: Will the truth of love be revealed? 

### Life Embedded in a Sea of Red  
By: Starfire

Loud noises of children laughing, and people screeching from thrill rides echoed throughout the carnival. The smell of cotton candy and popcorn was in the air, tempting the people to buy some of the delicious treats. To Ashley Hammond, everything was perfect; just the way it should be. She smiled happily at her boyfriend, who grinned back at her. They had just finished riding the roller coaster; the rush of blood was still making them a bit light-headed. 

The Yellow Ranger grinned, "That was so much fun!" 

Andros chuckled, his sapphire eyes sparkling, "Yeah, I can still feel the blood up in my head." He tugged on his red and white shirt; it was hanging loosely over his jeans due to the topsy-turvy curves of the roller coaster. 

She grinned, and looked at her watch. She began rummaging through her purse. "Oh damnit," she muttered in exasperation as she continued to search through the mess inside the handbag. Her brown hair fell into her eyes, which she absently brushed away. 

"What is it?" Andros asked, watching as Ashley began to toss out some napkins onto the table they were sitting at. Next came out a piece of rope, makeup of various sorts, two pens, bubble gum wrapper, and her keys. Finally looking up, she tugged on her short yellow top that was over her snug black jeans. 

"I think I left my extra wallet in the car," she grimaced, "I needed that money to pay for a few of the games I want play." With that, she began piling all of her stuff back into the purse. 

Andros smiled, "And I thought Tommy Oliver's memory was bad." He chuckled as she made a face at him. She swung her brown hair back as she zipped up her purse, putting the shoulder strap on her shoulder. 

She pouted, "Gee, thanks a lot." She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed his hand, leading him through the carnival. 

"I was only teasing love," the Red Ranger grinned. 

Ashley sighed happily at hearing the word _love_ fall from Andros' lips. "You know of course, that remark will not go unpunished?" 

"But Ashley!" he pouted with puppy eyes. Ashley groaned, knowing what would happen when the Red Ranger looked at her that way. 

"No fair, that's cheating," she said, as he kept up the incredibly cute puppy dog look. She felt her knees turning to jelly, "There's no way I can win, is there?" Andros' eyes twinkled in merriment, as he continued with the adorable look. She sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright! I forgive you." 

Andros grinned, hugging her. "Come on, let's go get that wallet of yours." She smiled in return as his hand squeezed hers. Strolling through the amusement park, they quickly found Ashley's yellow convertible. After a few seconds of searching, the Yellow Ranger grabbed her wallet and got out of the car. 

Holding it up triumphantly, she asked, "You ready for the Wheely Tilly ride?" She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek at the thought of the fun they were going to have on the next ride. The feeling of air passing through her hair was sheer heaven. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, love," he answered. Ashley sighed dreamily as her eyes caught the sight of Andro's blonde and brown striped hair. _God, how did I ever get so lucky to snag this hunk of a man?_ Her thoughts continued down that happy avenue as they strolled back to the carnival. 

The air was shattered by sudden screams of terror. The couple quickly ran to the source of the screaming. They looked up in horror as they saw a little girl crying in a cable car. The ride looked like it was going to give way any second. The metal clamps that connected the car to the cable were bending and twisting, emitting horrible noises over the screaming. The stressed metal looked as if it was about to collapse from the weight of the girl and the constant shaking. 

"Oh GOD, my baby!!" a women on the ground cried out. 

"I'm going after her," Andros said, quickly running behind a building out of sight before Ashley could say anything. To anyone who bothered to look, there was a flash of red, and the Red Ranger came gliding out on his Galaxy Glider. Ashley shook her head as she watched Andros sail up to the cable car. _My boyfriend, the daredevil._ He opened the door, and slowly walked inside to reach the little girl. 

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you," he said quietly, as she picked up the cowering little girl. As the cable car gave a sudden groan, the girl began struggling against Andros. 

"Mommy!!" she screamed as the cable car went up and down. For a moment, fear struck Andros' soul. 

_Oh boy......._ Before she could do anything else, the Red Ranger quickly put the girl onto his Galaxy Glider. He was about to jump on after her, but he coudn't. He saw that his boot was stuck between the seating on the car. The cable car gave another loud groan, and Andros heard a snap. With a mental push, he sent the Glider down to the ground, just as the everything came tumbling down in a huge mass. ****CRASH****

Ashley watched in horror as the entire structure came down. "NOOOOO!!! ANDROS!!!" Her throat was hoarse as she ran to the wreckage. She began to push away some of the metal framework, searching frantically for any sign of the Red Ranger. _Oh God, please let him be all right. Oh please, oh please......_ She pleaded in her very soul, not caring about the hands that tried to take her away. 

She kept on rummaging and pulling, her hands bleeding from some of the sharp pieces that she scratched herself on. Her eyes caught on something that drained the blood from her face. Andros' blonde and brown hair was peeking out of some of the wreckage. As she pulled more bits of metal away, she realized that his legs, all the way to the hips were pinned beneath the cable car. That wasn't the worse sight of all. Blood was pooling rapidly beneath his body, staining his red shirt almost black. 

Not caring who might discover his identity now, Ashley knelt by the body of the Red Ranger. "Andros," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please, please wake up love. Please......" The tears continued to flow, landing on his lips. Andros stirred beneath her, his eyelids slowly fluttering open. 

"A...Ashley..." he gasped out weakly. 

"Andros!!" she exclaimed, "Shhh...." She put a finger on his lips, "Save your strength." The paleness of his face concerned her; she knew that he was losing a lot of blood. Her hand began caressing Andros' blood soaked hair as her heart began breaking. 

"I.....will.....always....love you..." Andros was panting heavily now, fighting for each breath to make his words heard. Ashley could see his blue eyes dimming. 

"I love you Andros. Don't worry, the doctors will be able to patch you right up," her lips trembled as she caressed the Red Ranger's cheeks. 

Andros' face scrunched up in pain, "It's too late for me Ashley." He slowly raised a hand to touch her cheek, "Live a happy life....." With that, the hand fell down limply to the ground. The sparkle of red light in Ashley's mind, her indication when Andros was near, faded into nothing; she suddenly felt very cold, and very alone. 

Ashley's eyes widened, and she shook Andros' shoulders. There was no response. "Andros!! Andros!! Noooooo!!!!" Her cries were like a wounded animal. "Oh please Andros, don't leave me. I love you so much. Don't leave me!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Her body rocked back and forth as her sobs continued. The peaceful face of the man cradled in her arms did nothing to stop her. 

***

Ashley sat in her room on the Megaship, her arms wrapped around a red teddy bear that Andros had won for her. Her eyes were vacant as she stared out into space. She continued to rock back and forth, the signs of her life slowly fading away. The Yellow Ranger didn't even notice as her door opened, with three figures standing in the hallway. 

Carlos looked at TJ and Cassie, his eyes filled with worry. "What are we going to do? She won't eat or sleep; she's just been sitting there for the past five days. This isn't good for her at all." 

Cassie's eyes were still puffy and red from crying. She closed her eyes, praying in her heart. _Please God, don't take another loved one away from me._ TJ's own face was lined with grief. He hugged Cassie, helping her to release her pent up grief and sorrow. Seeing that he wouldn't get much of a response from either of them, Carlos sighed and entered the room. He laid out a tray of food and drink on her desk. 

Turning towards the Yellow Ranger, Carlos whispered, "Ashley, you have to eat." 

***

Ashley ignored Carlos as she continued to stare out into space. She barely noticed as Carlos sat beside her on the bed. Tears slowly leaked down her cheeks. _Andros, why did you leave me? Why did you have to be so damned brave?_ She continued to sob. Her mind flashed back to the first time she saw him standing so proud in uncertainty. 

*Flashback* 

_I looked around the area of the deck with all it's weird consoles and buttons. Suddenly, the door opened and we were staring at a Red Ranger. _

"Hi, I'm....." TJ began, but he didn't get to finish. 

The Red Ranger took off running. He hit the door lock switch on his way out. Before I could get through, he tried to hit the other lock, but I got off the bridge before he got to it. 

"Cassie, Carlos, get him," TJ exclaimed. 

"Wait," I yelled after him. I saw him turn around only for a second, but he quickly turned back around, and continued to run. 

"DECA, don't let them follow ..." I heard him say, but the ship started to shake. "DECA, stasis report" The Red Ranger demanded when he reached the bridge. 

He locked us out and we felt the ship shake more. TJ quickly looked around the engine room and saw smoke coming from out of a detached tube. 

"TJ what are you going to do?" I asked in worry. 

I saw him grimace. "I am going to fix this damn contraption." I watch him climb up and plug in a tube. The ship steadied out a little and we felt the ship land. 

We all ran out of the area to the planet and I saw some weird looking metal men. "Red Ranger, look out!" I yelled, fearing for his life. The Red Ranger ducked. We finished off the metal men easily. The Red Ranger then demorphed. He stood proud and his sapphire eyes glimmer with his blonde and brown striped hair. 

*Wow he is a hotty* I thought to myself as I looked him up and down. I walked around him trying to decide something. Then, I poked him twice in his left arm. "You're ... you're human," I said amazed. 

"Of course I am. Not all humans are from Earth," he retorted. I then walked with him over to my friends. 

"I'm Cassie," I saw Cassie blurted out in a rush. 

"And, I'm Ashley!" I said next, trying to impress him. 

"Carlos," said next unhappily. 

"TJ," he introduced himself. He held out his hand to shake with the Red Ranger. 

I saw his confusion at the hand, he uncertainly took TJ's hand. "I am called Andros." 

*End flashback* 

Carlos watched Ashley worriedly and was relieved that she lay down and went to sleep. _I love you Ashley Please don't leave me._ He prayed that fate wasn't cruel enough to take the only person he had ever loved away from him. He knew she had suffered from many problems and heartache especially from her relationship with Andros. Although every time he had seen her with Andros, he felt as if his heart was being torn out, all he ever wanted for her was happiness. But now she was all alone in her own little world, shutting everyone out from her problems; that hurt him more than he could bear. Carlos felt helpless, not being able to do anything at all to help her. 

"I'll always be here for you Ashley," he whispered, as he watched her sleep. Her hand was curled under her cheek, tears staining her cheeks. "I'll always love you....... I just hope that you'll make it through this." He felt a tear slip down his own cheek, "Don't leave..... B..b..because... I can't live without you." He leaned down gently, kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep well my love.... and heal.... please..... I need you." With that, he left the room. He never noticed as a glimmering light appeared in the room. 

A voice whispered in the room, "It is time for her to know." 

Another voiced sighed, "May the closure begin." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**Power rangers belong to Saban. However that doesn't mean I can't borrow. This idea and fic belong to me. I would like to thank Catherine Lee for beta reading this fic. I also like to give a hug and smile to my best friends for supporting me in the decision to write this fic. If you have any flames or problems e-mail me. Also this fic was written at the same time as part one just letting some of you people know. The same goes for part three I finished it the same time as part one. So either then that enjoy hope you have a blast I truly mean that. :::*-*:::._

### Black Sea to Yellow Sky's  
by: Starfire

Two figures watched the young man in green as he cried over the face of a pale Ashley Hammond in sleep. Dry tears on her cheeks contrasted the young man's face, swollen up from the tears he shed for the unresponsive girl. "He really does love her, doesn't he?" the figured in a red cloak whispered. 

The other figure, dressed in a silver cloak chuckled, "Since he met her, he's always loved her." 

The figure in red looked longingly at the girl in yellow, "Why didn't he say anything?" 

"He didn't want to interfere with her happiness," the other in silver sighed, "He thought you were her happiness." 

The one in red looked at his friend, "Was I so wrong to ask for her? I guess I can't go back though huh?" 

"She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to another," the figure in silver sighed sadly, "But for you, time will tell." The silver figure took out a pouch, throwing out some of it's contents onto the girl in yellow. "It's time to begin the Imarta. Time for you to heal her soul, as well as yourself." 

He lowered his head, "For her sake..I will do it." 

The figure in silver murmured, "Kei ana teral...march..ints...orata.." (May heart and soul be awaken to the truth foretold.) The room flashed in a white light, dimming to an unearthly glow. 

**Imarta Dream** 

Ashley looked at the desert area surrounding her. Her eyes focused on a figure, with their back turned to her. The blond and brown hair glistening gold in the sun, made him look like an Angel. "An...Andros?" Ashley whispered, her voice full of tears and anguish. The man turned around, and smiled. 

"Hey love," he grinning, his eye sparkling blue sapphire. 

The Yellow Ranger ran into Andros' open arms, hugging him tight, "Oh God, I miss you so much!!" 

Andros looked at Ashley sadly, "I miss you too Ashley. But...... You don't belong to me." 

Ashley frowned, "But we are together now..." 

Andros looked deeply into those brown eyes and felt his heart pounding. "No Ashley, we are not right now...." He waved his hand over a pool of water and Ashley looked down into it. 

She saw a young man crying, over what looked like a sleeping body. To Ashley's shock and surprise, she found that the body was her's. The young man had long black hair, and wore the Ranger gray uniform suit, and a black shirt. The outfit looked like it had been slept in, and unkempt. As the Yellow Ranger looked closer she saw that his hair was in a disarray as well. He turned his head, and moaned, crying silently some more. "Carlos??" Ashley looked at Andros in confusion, then back at the pool of water. 

"I...can't lose you Ashley....please...I love...you..you're my one true Angel, Ashley...don't leave please." She listened carefully, her eyes widening as she put a hand to her mouth. Carlos' cheeks were tear-streaked, his eyes were swollen, and his sobs were heart wrenching. _Oh my God, I never knew....._

Andros looksed at Ashley, smoothing the back her hair. "You have someone waiting for you Ashley. He always was there for you...before me." Andros slowly backed away from Ashley, "Live on, be happy...trust me Ashley...he love you ...more then I ever could.." Ashley looked back at the water, then at Andros," Go to him Ash, he needs you." 

Ashley nodded her head and felt her surroundings disappeared. Andros' image begin to fade and he placeed his hand to his mouth to blow a final kiss to Ashley. "Live Ashley live." 

*~*~Dream ends~*~* 

Ashley felt herself wakening up in her room, and saw Carlos asleep, his face still red from all the crying he had done. _Why didn't I notice him before?_ Slowly, she reached out to caress Carlos' cheek unconsciously. But as she realized what she had done, she pulled her hand back as if it had been burned. 

Carlos moaned in his sleep, "As...h..ley." He shifted a little and his hand went searching for her's. She froze and felt his hand takes hers as he fell into a deeper sleep. 

The Yellow Ranger looked at Carlos with new eyes as she slowly brushed his hair off his face. "How long did you stay and watch me?" she whispered, feeling her heart slowly beat with a dull ache. "How long did you stay in the shadows watching while I stood in the light?" 

Her eyes clouded over with memory or her and Carlos. 

*~*~Flashback~*~* 

Ashley stood in front of the cheerleading squad, her body posed ready. The cheerleader recruiter gave the signal. She quickly did the steps, feeling herself move to the music. _One, two, three, kick. One, two, three, twirl...._ She continued to mentally count out the steps. Before she knew it, the routine was over. 

She looked around for her best friend Carlos, quickly spotting him in the shadows of the hallway. He had been watching her do her routine, and he gave a supporting grin and thumbs up. She saw him mouth out, *You made it, I know it.* 

She smiled happily at him when it was time to announce who had made the squad. Ashley stood still in anticipation as she waited to hear who had made it. The recruiter finally called out her name.... as the head cheerleader!! Ashley's eyes widened and she jumped up and down. She turned to look for Carlos, instead the Captain of the football team came up to congratulate her. She was so happy at the attention, and glanced over to where she had seen Carlos. He was smiling at her, but there was a shadow of sadness in his eyes. 

*~*~End Flashback~*~* 

Ashley felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I was so stupid not to notice your love for me." She brushed away the tears that kept falling from her eyes.. "How could I be so blind, not to see you there waiting for me." _How could I be so stupid? You even helped me in cheerleading....._

*~*~Flashback~*~* 

Ashley turned around as she heard her name being called. She was getting ready for her date with Jet, the football Captain of Angel Grove's team. 

"Hey Ash, you coming to the soccer game?" asked Carlos, dressed up in his soccer uniform, and holding a gym bag in his right hand. 

Ashley smacked her head, "Oh Carlos! I totally forgot! You see, I've got a date with Jet tonight....." She was so preoccupied with the problem that she barely saw the pained look in Carlos' eyes. 

Carlos gave her a faint smile, "That's okay Ash. Have fun with Jet okay?" Without another word, he headed out to the soccer field. 

"Okay Carlos," she called back, "Win one for me...." 

*~*~Flash end~*~* 

The Yellow Ranger shook head, looking at the exhausted Carlos. "Was I that naive not to notice you waiting for me? She looked at the pictures on the walls; there were more that had her and Carlos together than her and Andros. "You helped me so much, and were there so often for me. But I wasn't there for you. I don't know how you could have waited for so long. _I never was there for you, but you stayed._ Ashley slowly removed her hand from Carlos', taking out a yellow blanket to cover him. "I was so cruel to you, and so self organized, that I didn't see you right under my nose." Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked over to the wall that held pictures of the Astro team. She looked at Andros' picture, "I never knew you felt so strongly about me Carlos. You even tried to push Andros in front of me just to make me happy." _You were right Andros, he did love me._ Her thoughts went back to the dream she had about Andros. 

She touched the picture that held Andros in it, then looked at the picture of Carlos. "I don't know why you would even be interested in a person like me......" She felt her hands tremble, the tears falling down her cheeks once again. 

"Because I love you Ashley, plain and simple," came the quiet answer. The Yellow Ranger yelped, startled enough to lose her balance momentarily before Carlos caught her. "I'm sorry for startling you Ashley," he whispered, his eyes filled with remorse and pain. 

Ashley looked up at the Black Ranger, her hands trembling as she placed them on Carlos' face. "How can you stand to be near me?" _How can you even love me at all?_ came the bitter thoughts. 

His chocolate brown eyes looked at with total love and devotion, "I love you. I only care for what makes you happy, that's all Ashley." 

Ashley sobbed eve more, "I was so cruel to you!! I went after every guy I met, yet I never saw you at all." _Why are you still here?_ She watched at Carlos looked at her more deeply. 

He gently brushed her away her tears, "I wanted you to be happy. I didn't care if you didn't notice me. I know you don't love me Ashley, but I've always still held a glint of hope." He sighed, "It was the only thing that really kept me sane I guess..... The only thing that made me dream." 

"I am so sorry...... so sorry." _What am I? I must be a monster to act this way to him._ She looked away from Carlos. 

He held her, "I need you Ashley..... I don't want to lose you..... I need you..... we all need you." He raised her head, "Please don't leave us. Please, live." _Please God, please don't let me lose her now._ Carlos prayed to whoever was watching over them to help. 

Ashley heard the faint echo of words in her head, *Live Ash....live for Carlos, the man who loves you.* Ashley looked at Carlos through tearful eye," I will live Carlos...for you....and only for you." She saw surprise in Carlos's eyes and the hope that flowed through those chocolate orbs. 

" I will always be here Ashley...." he whispered, "I will always be here, because I love you." 

Ashley looked at Carlos, her eyes swollen from crying," I...I...love you too..." 

Carlos looked at Ashley in shock, "Are you sure Ash? Please, don't play games with my heart." He looked pleadingly at her; his soul was bared for her to see into. 

"I am sure Carlos," she whispered, "I had this dream...." Her body trembled, and he drew her into his arms. 

"Please tell me love." he whispered into her hair. 

Ashley shivered, "I dreamt that Andros came. He told me that you loved me...that you were waiting for me." She looked at him, "He said that I couldn't die and leave you...because you needed me." 

Carlos closed his eyes, "I love you Ashley Hammond...forever...even after we are gone. I will never leave you." He hugged her tight he felt his soul healing in the words he heard her say: 

"I love you, Carlos...." 

Carlos smiled, hugging Ashley closely. Gently, he picked her up, and laid her down on her bed, covering her with a blanket. He was prepared to leave when he felt Ashley's hand grabbed him. 

"Please stay..." There was fear in her eyes. 

Carlos looked at Ashley, and nodded his head. He laid down on the bed, and drew Ashley into a hug. "I'm here Ashley, for as long as you need me." 

Ashley whispered, "I need you forever Carlos...." 

Carlos felt a tear of happiness in his eye; he whispered hoarsely, "Then forever I shall stay, Ash." 

They both fell asleep in a deep trance not noticing TJ and Cassie outside their doorway looking in. Cassie looked at TJ and smiled. She then motioned for the Blue Ranger to come into her room. 

TJ walked into Cassie's room and they both sat down. The Pink Ranger slowly rubbed her tear soaked eyes. "Do you think she'll be alright? 

TJ nodded his head, "I hope so Cassie." TJ then looked up, "I miss him." 

"I miss him too TJ," replied Cassie. She slowly rubbed her arms as she looked at the handsome young man, "We survived a war, but one of us dies from faulty machinery. It just seems so....." 

"Unfair," sighed TJ, "I know Cassie. Unfortunately, that's how life is." 

Cassie looked away trying to blink away more tears, "I hope Karone is alright." 

"She just found her family, was returned to normal.... and now loses her only brother," TJ rubbed his head, "She must be hurting." 

"I don't want there to be hurting anymore!!" Cassie suddenly blurted out. Just as quickly, she looked ashamed. 

TJ looked at his friend in concern, "Are you okay Cassie?" She began to nod, but suddenly shook her head, bursting into tears. TJ pulled the Pink Ranger into a hug, "What else is bothering you Cass?" He felt her tremble in his arms. 

"I can't take it anymore." She slides out of TJ's arms and slide further to the other side of her bed up in a defensive posture with her arms over her chest. "If this ruins our friend relationship so be it I can't keep this inside anymore." Cassie said in a ranting voice. 

TJ looked confused at the infuriated pink ranger, "What is it?" He felt hope leap up in his soul when he heard her words. 

Cassie spun around and looked at TJ like a wounded animal, "I LOVE YOU!!" She then buried her head in her pillows. 

TJ felt like a big jackhammer slammed into his head. _She loves me....the beautiful infuriating pink ranger loves me!!!_ He looked at Cassie happily and taps, her on the shoulder. She turns her head warily and squeaked when TJ pulled her into a hard kiss. *Mmppph* She muttered out, her arms slid around TJ's neck automatically. They both parted for breath and she started wide-eyed at TJ. "I love you, Cassie." 

TJ saw her blink in shock at his happy grin. She shook her head and looked at TJ like he just lost it, "Okay who are you and what have you done with my TJ." 

TJ chuckles at her and pulls her into a hug, "I am TJ and I've always been in love with you." He sighed, "I just thought you were in love with the Phantom Ranger." 

He felt her freeze in his arms and draw away from him, "I only did that to make sure I wouldn't get hurt TJ." She looked away and sighed. 

"But why Cassie?" TJ looked at her in puzzlement. 

She looked at him, "When I lived back home I use to like this guy, but...he.." Instant clarification hit TJ in the head. 

"So you were afraid to open up because of him and because of your family." He watched her nod her head to what he was saying. "Oh Cass if only you knew that I was pulling every red light in front of me because I thought I couldn't have you." He sighed," I know that feeling of fear Cass, I've been there before. I know that you feel like you are all alone and you try to hide." 

He saw her watching him curiously, "You had this thing happen too?" 

TJ nodded his head," It is the way some of us live life, but we should never give up hope." 

Cassie looked down, "I've was always the coward running away." 

TJ looked at Cassie, "But you're not running anymore..you told me how you felt." 

Cassie looked up shyly at TJ," I guess I'm not running anymore." She then hugged TJ and felt comforted in his arms. 

TJ yawned tiredly and felt Cassie mutter a yawn herself, "Come on let's go to bed." 

Cassie nodded her head keeping a tight grip on TJ," Umm....Cassie you have to let go of me so that I can go to my own room to sleep." 

TJ felt her shake her head." Un un...stay..." He felt her yawn more and snuggle into him. He sighed happily and lay down with Cassie in his arms. "Sleep well my beloved Cassie." 

He heard Cassie murmur out, "Nite nite..." 

They both then fell asleep feeling the reassurance that they weren't alone anymore.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:**_ Power Rangers belong to the mighty loophole Saban. I would like to thank Jadie for beta reading, also Catherine Lee. They both are wonderful and great people in my life. I also like to thank LavenderZeo and Jules for their support in writing insanely...and I truly mean insanely. As in writing around three AM in the morning. O.o Also, this part was written the same time as part one, so to those who graceously gave me hotty mail, think over what you have done. Other then that, I am going into comatose. Have a nice day and enjoy. I love brain twisters, so please fasten your popcorn and fly on people. :::*-*:::_

### Red Sea of Time  
by: Starfire

The two figures were watching from another dimension, where no one could see or hear them. The figure in the red cloak pushed back his hood, revealing blonde and brown hair. He placed his hand on the mirror and looked at the silver figure. "You saved me somehow...yet I am dead in all scientific ways. Why?" 

The silver figure came into the light and pushed back her hood to reveal long black hair. "Time is coming and soon Andros, you must face your past and...your future." 

Andros frowns, "Then why is it you saved me and who _are_ you?" 

The figure sighed. "My name is Maxima, I am the keeper of all time." She looked up tiredly with aged black eyes. "I was able to save you by the time crystal." She pointed to a large white crystal in the center of the room. "When you were about to die at that very second I was able to reverse time in a millisecond, to a point where you didn't die and I could heal you." 

Andros frowned again. "Then why am I here?" He sat down in a chair that appeared behind him. 

Maxima took out another mirror and showed Andros. Inside the mirror was an image of a girl with long, brown, curly hair and green eyes that looked into the waters. Andros gasped, "Who...who is she?" 

Maxima looked at Andros. "Her name is Linna and she is your destiny, Andros." She pointed to a mirror that showed the time where the ex-turbo rangers were in a shuttle, preparing to blast off into space. Then to the outside where Justin, the former Blue Ranger, stood watching them. "You see, Justin wasn't supposed to go, true, but one other person should have been on that shuttle with them." She waved her hand to show a shadow outside of a road with a detonator in his hand. A beat up green Ford was coming down the road. All of a sudden, the car's front left tire blew out, causing the car to swerve left and right. Inside there was the girl with brown curly hair and green eyes, screaming with terror. The car flipped over and crashed into a nearby tree. Flames suddenly appeared as the car blew up with a great explosion. The once green Ford turned into a death trap stench of black smoke, roused up in great waves. 

Andros gasped out, "Linna. Oh GOD!" 

"Correct, Andros. You see, Linna was following Justin..." Maxima composed herself. "Justin is Linna's cousin." Maxima noticed that his face was chalk white with fear and his hands were clenched in a death grip. "She was worried about Justin and was following him, but this shadow interrupted it." Maxima pointed to the shadow, anger rising inside. "This shadow disrupted time." 

Andros interrupted, his voice hoarse. "Is she dead?" 

Maxima replied in a sad voice, "She is not dead, but..." 

Andros cut in, "But what?" His shoulders were tense with anguish and fear.. _Why am I feeling this way?_. 

"But...she is in a coma at Stone Canyon General Hospital." She knew she had to continue in order to make this work. "The shadow caused this accident and because of that time was changed." 

Andros frowned, his sapphire eyes sparkled with concern. "Why is this girl so important, Maxima?" _Why on KO-35 am I feeling this way?_ He thought in turmoil, still looking at the battered up green Ford. 

Maxima leaned tiredly against her chair and looked at Andros. "She was suppose to help you, not Ashley. Her destiny was to become the Green Astro Ranger in order to help stop an evil force that is coming closer, step by step. This force is called Armageddon. He will be the one to create an even larger disruption in time and destroy all of the Rangers with one blow." 

Andros frowned. "But if Armageddon is more powerful then all of us Rangers combined, then what is the difference between her and me?" 

Maxima chuckled. "Andros, you have a special ability that kept you alive; the same goes for her, along with a few others that I have been watching over." 

Andros sighed, "What exactly are these abilities?" 

Maxima smiled. "Andros, your genetics are what I am talking about." 

Andros shook his head. "What's so different about my genetics?" 

Maxima sighed, "Before KO-35 became a colony, your people came from the Kerovia galaxy."_It's going to be a long day explaining this,_ she thought grimly to herself. 

Andros nodded his head, "Okay." He rubbed his neck where a cramp was forming. 

Maxima grimaced. "Well, there were different areas in the Kerovia galaxy one region was called the Nova sector." She sat down and smoothed out her dress. A glass of tea appeared in front of both her and Andros. She didn't see the shock in Andros's eyes and went on. "You see, your ancestors come from this region, Andros. They possessed a power and were called the Nova Wizards.. They have the ability to back up time in short periods." She sighed and rubbed her head. "Imagine the headache I had from keeping them straight and fixing there temporary distortions." She drank some more tea and place her cup on her chair. 

Andros frowned, "Do I still possess these powers?" He straightened his clean clothing that didn't have any charcoal or rips in them, like the way they should have been before the accident. 

Maxima looked at him and nodded her head. "To an extent you do, so don't try anything. I've had enough temporal disturbances and I don't need you to add to them." She leaned back and shifted her shoulders a little bit. 

Andros looked up and frowned. "Now what about this Linna? What is her gift? She comes from a backwater planet so I doubt what you are saying is true.." 

Maxima laughed. "She might surprise you, Andros; Linna is not fully Terran." 

Andros frowned. "Then where does she come from?" 

Maxima bit back a chuckle again. "She is half Kerovian; her ancestors originally came from the Ion galaxy. She has great potential. The reason why you are here is because I need you to help me correct some problems with time." 

Andros frowned. "How exactly do I do that?" 

She looked up at Andros, her eyes piercing through him. "I need you to make sure she gets on that shuttle with the others. I need you to stop the Shadow who created this time distortion." Maxima leaned back to watch his reaction. 

"But why can't you do that?" Andros looked suspiciously at Maxima. 

Maxima shook her head. "I can't because I am too old, Andros. Soon my replacement will appear to take over for me." 

Andros squinted at Maxima in confusion, "Replacement?" 

Maxima sighed, "How old do you think I am Andros?" 

Andros shrugged, "Around eighteen, judging by appearance." 

Maxima shook her head, "Nice thought though...." She sighed, "I am one million eons old." Her black eyes looked into Andros' own sharply. "I was chosen by a person who was how old I am now. I was chosen because of my ability, not to mention I come from a region long ago called Staria." She brushed back a tear. "I saw my own world's destruction and I saw it survive as a colony." 

Andros looked sadly at Maxima, "I am sorry." 

She brushed back her tears. "Well, now I have to make sure time is kept right and make sure nothing wrong shall befall the crystal. Like always, until the next guardian comes along." _With other another one to help her._ Maxima thought to herself. 

Andros looked up, "Now, I need information on this shadow character." _It is good to know your enemy._

Maxima leaned back, "This shadow is call a Shadow Knight; he is a servant of Armageddon." 

She tossed a silver band at Andros, who caught it with ease. He looked at it and then up at Maxima. "What is this?" 

Maxima rose slowly, walked over to a wall and opened up a panel. "That is a time stabilizer. It will make sure that you will not be displaced in the time you are going to." She started to punch some buttons and walked closer to Andros, placing the band around his arm. She then punched in some numbers and nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, you are all set for this journey, Andros." She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and frowned in concern. "You should rest, young warrior." She waved her hand and they both appeared in a room that was colored in red and had a red door. "I will leave you to sleep. If you require anything, just ask out loud and it shall appear." She slowly walked to the door. "Sleep well Andros. I will tell you what you need to know when the time is right." 

Andros watched Maxima walk out of the door. He slowly pulled back the covers and sighed. "Show me an image of Linna." The image appeared of a the brown haired girl with green eyes. A nagging feeling stole over him when he glanced at those green orbs. "Who knew that this would happen all of a sudden? Who knew of the weirdness that the universe transpires..." He then slowly drifted back to sleep, not noticing a figure watching him from a mirror. 

Maxima appeared next to the figure. "I told you that he would like you," she whispered to the figure who was in a cloak of green. 

The figured blushed deeply, "I can't believe that he is here." 

Maxima patted the figure on the shoulder. "He is here and soon the time will be right, when you will have to help him with the shadow." 

The figure picked nervously at her cloak. "Are you sure he likes me?" 

Maxima chuckled. "I am positive he does, so quit yelping and go rest." She lead the girl to a green door. "Tomorrow I will introduce him to you and then both of you will have to help each other." A feeling of coldness sweep over her figure as she glazed into Linna's eyes, but when she turn her gaze away the sense of coldness faded into nothing. _I must be tired._ She assured herself as she draw her cloak closer around her. 

The figure shook her head and said in a nervous little pixie voice, "I used to watch him on television. He was so handsome and, well, what will he see in me?" 

Maxima chuckled. "More then you know, girly. Now get some rest. I have other matters I must attend to." _An interesting pair these two will make._She smiled at that thought, though a nagging feeling came over her and faded. 

The figure sighed and laid down on the bed. She then looked around the room and frowned. "Where is my teddy bear?" 

Maxima chuckled inside her head, "Right here." She handed over a red teddy bear. "By the way, what is the bear's name?" 

The figure blushed scarlet red. "His name is Dros..." 

Maxima raised her eyebrows. "Well good night Dros and Linna. Sweet dreams.." Maxima then closed the door and walked down the hall, chuckling. "Who knew that this was going to be an interesting day." _Though a little obsessive with the young warrior she is..._ That thought gave chills down her arms and made goose bumps rise up in red. 

Maxima shook her head and snapped her fingers, traveling to the year of 1996. She appeared in a room where a long black haired girl of eleven lay. Her books were scattered everywhere and she was laying on a large pile of them.. _Poor little thing...you study so hard._ She gently lifted the girl, using her telekinesis, and picked up the books, stacking them neatly on the girl's desk. 

Maxima then placed the girl back down and covered her with a blanket. She brushed the girl's hair out of her face before placing a silver star necklace around the girl's neck. _Soon you will be on a colony and soon you will be the one to help me._ The girl murmur in her sleep snuggling into the covers like a little babe in slumber. 

Maxima couldn't help herself she placed her hand over the girls her mind melding with the childs in a matter of seconds. 

*~*~Keirea~*~* (Sleepers island) 

A view of the stars flew around the area like shining twinkles of dust. Maxima looked up and, to her surprise, saw the child of eleven walking on a path of stars giggling with abandonment. 

"Ring around the planets, pocket full of stardust." The girl sang loudly with childish glee. The girl held her hand out and millions of twinkling stars floated to her, forming different patterns and images. They formed a mirror in which the child gazed into. "Home!!" She squealed as she reached her hand in to take out a purple-blue planet that had little rings flying around it. 

Maxima felt her heart beat faster as she saw the planet in the child's hand. A deep sense of love filled her and she felt tears drizzle down her cheeks. _Home._ Her mind seemed to echo the little girls words. A word that held a deep sense of longing within her crusted old soul. An eon since she had felt that wonder...it didn't matter; she felt herself bond to the child and felt comfort for all the pain and sorrow she had witnessed. _A new arisen. A new begin._

The girl giggled as she whispered to the planet. "I wish upon you, home of mine, thousand of lights across the sky." The dark haired child brought her hand to the planet and spun it gently as she looked at it closely. "Gone you are, from my sight, yet my heart will beat without fright." She leaned towards it and gave it a kiss in childish manner. "Heal your owie with a kissy.. I wish you will be with me tonight." Gently placing the planet in the middle of the area, she began to skip around it. 

Maxima's eyes landed on the two objects; one was of the dark haired girl who was skipping in orbit and the planet that was spinning in lazy rotation. Her mind seemed to echo with the childish rhyme._Ring around the planet, pocket full of stardust, stardust, stardust we all fall down._ To her immense surprise, she saw the little girl glow and turn into a star that orbitted around the planet. She felt herself almost faint from recognition in an instant, even after all these eons she would never forget the sight. "STARIA!!" She gasped out and jerked up, fully awake. 

*~*~End Keirea~*~* 

Body trembling, she slowly rubbed her hands that seem to tingle with power as she glanced at the still slumbering girl. Her frame was shaking with emotions of longing and confusion as she slowly backed away. The urge to go back into the Keirea was great, yet she restrained her basic instinct to go have one more glance of the sight she had seen. 

Maxima then snapped her fingers and appeared in a room of blue. She spotted a boy of twelve slumped over his desk, sleeping with his head lying down on a book. She looked around the room and noticed stacks of books lined up next to closet. _Don't these two know when to relax?_ Maxima thought, annoyed to herself. She used her telekinesis and lifted the black haired boy into his bed, covering him up with a blue blanket. She then switched off his lights and placed a blue star necklace around his neck. _You guys got to loosen up, or else you will become workaholics,_ she thought grimly to herself. She walked past his desk and noticed a picture of the girl she had just placed to sleep. _Well, what do you know? They have met each other right on time._ The spiky hair lad was mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning, making noises of distress. Concern marrowed her complextion as she watched the young boy's restless sleep. Throwing caution to the wind, she walked to the boy and laid her hand on his forehead. Closing her eyes, she felt herself sink deeper into the land of dreams. 

*~*~Keirea~*~* 

Dark clouds gathered around the area which was composed of a beach and a cliff. Lightning flashed in fearful sparks as dark winds blew across the beach, while tsunami waves crashed below the cliff. The young lad seem to be standing on the cliff side, staring defiantly at the chaotic storm of nature. 

"I will not be defeated," his black raven eyes glared with viciousness and ill humor. "You took away my parents...my love. What more is there to take from my life?!?" Pain of guilt and ill conceived madness rained over his taunt figure. 

Pity came over Maxima as she looked at the small bundled figure, clothed in a ragged shirt and jeans that were torn and murky with dirt and grime. _So young, yet he has seen a lot in his life time,_ she thought to herself. 

The boy threw his hands up and screamed out angrily at the darken clouds. "I LOVE HER!! YOU TOOK HER!! WHY?!" His voice was hoarse from his bantering of accusation. His hands were clenched into a fist that was white over the rims and blood streamed down his arm from a gash of burns. 

Soberly, she approached the little boy. "They took her for a reason...to insure you are ready for her." Her voice was soft and soothing as the boy glanced at her. His fury died down to soft sobs as he looked at her. 

"Who are you?" He asked in a grief stricken tone. Dark tears streamed down his cheeks, mingling with the blood from several gashes on his shoulders. 

"I am Maxima." Her voice was encouraging to the young boy, who was eyeing her disbelieveing. 

He slowly back away from her, "What do you want?" She saw his right handing going to his left wrist immediately clutting something close. "I won't let you have it, it is mine." 

Puzzled by his action she inquired in a soothing tone," Take what?" _Distrusting little thing he is now._ She felt guilty for what she had to do and those little feelings weighed heavily on her soul. 

The lad slowly show her a glimps of silver on his wrist and he immedately tuck it out of her sight," It's all that I have of hers and you can't have it." His voice lowered down to a possessive growl. 

Understanding flashed into her mind. "I see. Well, I don't want it." _Ah hers...._ The tiny words from the boy's mouth brought a fist of guilt around her heart. "You will see her...I swear, you will see her someday. When the time is right..." She said in a quiet tone, her eyes seriously looking into the distrusting raven eyes belonging to the young boy. 

The air around them seemed to die down and the storm dimmed into nothing. "I believe you." A small smile lightened up the young lad's features, making him look younger.. 

Maxima slowly raised her hand, showing him a glowing image of a small baby wrapped in silver lining. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at it, then looking at her in pure confusion. "You will see her once again...when the time is right," she repeated. With that, she allowed herself to drift away from the boy, who was still stunned speechless. 

*~*~End Keirea~*~* 

Maxima felt herself fall out of the Keirea, her head still spinning, feeling weak. _Whoa there Max, you got to lighten up on all of those mind melds._ The light headed feeling begin to fade and she felt the room stop spinning in a matter of seconds. Sighing with weary, she thought to herself,_ One more round to go old girl, then we can go and get some rest. Yes, rest._ he word was tempting and she gave one glance at the boy who seemed to be sleeping more peacefully. 

With that last thought, she snapped her fingers and appeared on the Megaship in the year of 1999. She glanced at Ashley, who was curled up in bed with Carlos. They both seemed peaceful and undisturbed. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she walked silently into Cassie's room and noticed her curled up with the Blue Ranger, TJ. _Well that is no surprise..._ Maxima thought to herself. She then walked into Zhane's quarters and saw that he wasn't there. _Great, now where did that Silver Ranger run off to?_ She walked on and spotted the purple door open. She peaked inside and noticed Zhane's arm wrapped around Karone's waist. _Okay, I think I better get out of here._ Maxima smothered her smile and snapped her fingers. 

She returned back to her own quarters and walked to her bed. "Time is all set, now I just have to fix this little blooper and maybe I can get a vacation." _Which I need, considering the last few thousand eons,_ she thought tiredly to herself, as she fell into a deep meditative sleep.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to Saban. The other things, such as people, time distortions, species of evil, among others, that are not mentioned by Saban belong to me. Anything that seems time orientated in my head is there for the measure. If there is no understanding of this whole thing, you can e-mail me to get your questions answered about it. _

**Authors Note:** If you haven't read the other few parts before this fic, then you will truly be lost. Please read them first before proceeding. Also this takes place where two people will wake up and find a reality not all there. It also has a few flashes and other things that seem rather bizaar. Pardon my grammar or any other incoherent words. I wrote these fics pretty much when I was high on caffeine. Well enjoy!! 

### A Rising Red Sea  
by: Starfire 

Zhane woke up to the darkness of a strange room. He felt groggy and tired. It had been two months since his best friend, Andros, had died. Sure, he pretended to be cheerful and happy in order to help elevate the gloom. After all, that would have been what his best friend would have wanted. 

He felt a bundle shift and turn around into his chest. A smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the girl who was once feared by the whole universe and yet, she the kindest soul that had grabbed his heart. Karone shifted in her sleep, tears dried up on her face. She had lost everything; first her memory and now her brother. After only a brief meeting, she bonded quickly to the former Red Ranger. Sure, there was still a fight to continue against Dark Specter and to protect the universe, but he couldn't help but to feel saddened by all the pain that he and the rest of the team had gone through. Sleep my love. He thought to the former Princess of Evil as she slumbered on, sliding his hand down her cheek. He then slowly stretched and slid out of the bed with ease. 

A morpher was on Karone's dresser. It was handed to her at the funeral of her brother. Most of the Rangers had elected her to be the new Red Ranger. He knew that she was reluctant to accept it, for she thought she was evil and that she didn't deserve to be the leader of the group. He knew that she was like her brother; a born leader. After all, she had lead troops into battle and didn't cringe out of fear from that purpose of death. 

A soft voice called out in the dark. "Andros. No, Andros...don't leave me, brother...please. Don't... don't…NO…ANDROS HELP ME!!!!!" Her shrieks tore into the air as she tossed and turned. 

DECA's red light turned on and Zhane rushed to the former Princess of Evil. "Karone, wake up. Karone!" He shook her shoulder gently and felt her fist pound against his chest. _Must be a nightmare. Better wake her up before DECA calls the cops on me. This is one time I doubt I want Andros…_ He thought soberly at the thought of his dearly departed friend. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! ANDROS HELP ME!" Karone's cries had awoken pretty much everyone on the Astro Megaship by then. 

Zhane rubbed her back and shook her more. "Karone, wake up. Karone…Karone..." He was relieved when her eyes snapped open and looked around wildly. _Oh thank the stars she is awake now. I can't stand her screaming in that sort of pain._ He thought as he pushed some of her hair off her face and noticed his hands trembling. 

"Zhane?" She whispered tiredly. "What are you doing?" Her blue eyes reflected fatigue and confusion. The Silver Astro Ranger looked at Karone in concern. "You were screaming for Andros. It kind of startled the others, not to mention me.. Are you alright?" _What is going on? She was screaming and now she seems calm. _

"Yeah I am fine…" Karone's sluggish mind seemed to register that they were in her room. _What is up with him? I was just sleeping with no problems._. She thought, a little crankiy, while squinting at the Silver Astro Ranger. 

Zhane glanced at DECA. "DECA, I will be bring Karone to the Medibay to have her scanned. Prepare the facility when I get there." He walked to Karone, who's eyes grew wide and all the sleep cleared away. 

"Zhane, what the hell are you doing?" She shrieked when he picked her up from the bed and into his arms, carrying her out of the door in one graceful step. 

Cassie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned when she walked out of her quarters, squinting at the lights. "What is.." She yawned, "going on?" She blinked in surprise when she saw Zhane coming out of Karone's room, carrying her in his arms. "Zhane what happened?" _I hope she is alright. I don't want to lose another friend._ She thought grimly. 

Zhane grit his teeth, trying not to drop his precious bundle. "Oh, nothing much, just getting Karone checked by DECA." _This is not working very well, but by Jove, I'll get her there if it kills me._ He thought with determination. 

Karone glared and yelled at him. "ZHANE, PUT ME DOWN!" She struggled against him. _There is nothing wrong with me! I am fine...why is he carrying me….mmm but it does feel good. _She thought on a side note as she tried to get down from his arms. _*ZHANE YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!! *_ She projected to the Silver Astro Ranger. 

Cassie was walking beside them when the blue door opened and a sleepy TJ came out. "What's all this racket about? Some of us are trying to get their beauty sleep!" _I knew I should have brought ear plugs._

A snicker came from the door across the hallway, where Carlos was leaning out. "TJ, the only thing you need is a mask; that would be your beauty sleep." He retorted from a hoarse voice and a giggle sounded from behind him. Ashley appeared from behind Carlos while wrapping her arms around his waist. _I know I am going to get it from him._

"Now, now...children stop this bickering." Ashley chided them both and giggled at TJ when he stuck his tongue out at her. 

TJ watched Zhane's backside turn the corner and into the lift, disappearing with Karone in his arms. "So, what is going on Cass?" He glanced at her and smiled a loving smile when he caught her in one of her long pink t-shirts that came to her knees. Her hair was tussled and wavy, falling into her eyes. _She looks good enough to eat. Whoa there TJ, calm down. _He took a deep breath and looked at the others in order to make things look casual. 

"I don't know Teej. I woke up to screaming and came out into the hall to find out what was going on." She exclaimed as she brushed her hair out of her face, then rubbing the sleep sand from her eyes. _God, I look like hell. I can't believe I am standing here in this state of dress and no less in front of TJ!_ She thought, wishing that she was still in her nice warm bed. 

Ashley held back a giggle as she exchanged a knowing glance with Carlos. _Why the hell don't they just show to us that they like each other? We already know that they are together. _"So, what should we do now?" 

Carlos grinned. "I suggest we go back to bed!" He winked at the Yellow Ranger, who giggled in return. 

"Mmhmm, you just want me in your bed again." She laughed more at the shocked look on her friends' faces and the deep flush in her boyfriend's cheeks. 

Cassie fidgeted. "Um, Ash….um…." She gawked at her friend, who continued to giggle. _She didn't...she couldn't. _

Ashley laughed. "I was just kidding! Sheesh, you guys have your minds in the gutter." _I wonder if they are always this serious. _

TJ breathed in. "Okay, um, okay, Ash." He still haven't recovered by the blunt expression from the Yellow Ranger. _Memo to self: read manual on girls from Cosmo._

Cassie shook her head at her friend. "I'm going to my bed now. Don't wake me up for five years, please." She then headed off to her quarters while TJ looked after her with following eyes. 

Carlos shook his head at TJ. "You know, you can always can be more expressive, Teej." _At least give her a kiss when she goes to her bed!_ He thought and sighed as he went back to his room shutting the door firmly behind him. 

Ashley grinned at her boyfriend. "You know, we can always interfere between Teej and Cass."_ At least get them to talk to each other more in front of us. _She thought. 

Carlos chuckled softly. "No, Ash, we have to let them do it at their own pace; when they are ready to show us that they are together and more then friends. We know they both are very private people.' _At least, that is how they are usually in their feelings. _

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, but you know me; I can't just pass up a good chance to bring them more joy." 

Carlos grinned and kissed her gently on the lips, before hugging her closer to him. "I know, Ash, that is why I love you more and more each day of my life." 

*~*~*~* 

Zhane entered the Medibay. "DECA, begin scans!" He put Karone on the medi-bed and looked at her, then up at the computer. 

DECA's annoying voice came over. "Scans beginning." A red light came over Karone from top to bottom from where she laid on the medi-bed. 

Karone sighed. "Zhane, there is nothing wrong with me!! I know you're concerned but I am fine." She touched her fingers to his shoulder, looking at him in the eyes. _Why is he all so panicking? _

Zhane sighed and looked her in the eyes, touching his finger to her cheek. "Karone…I am just concerned and well I…" he struggled for the words as he looked at her. _How am I supposed to tell her…_

Karone frowned. "What is it Zhane?" _What could he be hiding? He doesn't usually hide anything from me. _She thought as she felt the red light pass her thighs and downward to her kneecaps. 

The Silver Ranger looked at Karone in pain. "I don't want to lose you, Karone. You are all I have left. I lost everything, Karone, when our colony was attacked and our planet destroyed." _*I don't want to lose you, too. *_ He projected to her in a sober tone. 

The new Red Ranger sighed. "Zhane, we all die sometime." She caressed his cheek and looked at him. "Believe me, I know." 

Zhane sighed. "I wish you remembered when we were kids and how we used to sit in the park on KO-35 and pick flowers." He smiled a charming smile at his memory. _Those were the days. _He thought. 

Karone giggled. "Yeah and me dumping a pail of water on you…" She sat up as the last of the scans finished at her shoes. 

DECA's droning voice came online. "There are no signs of injury; however, there are signs of chemical upset in the balance in her cortex." 

Zhane frowned. "What does that mean, DECA? Also, it wasn't my fault...you were too sneaky for your own good." He said unconsciously, not realizing the words she had just said. _Now what exactly could that mean; some brain chemicals? _He thought as he looked at Karone worriedly. 

DECA replied. "It means her system is destroying the enzyme Valodmie that has been in Karone's body for ten years." 

Zhane and Karone turned and looked at the camera. "What!?!" They both said at the exact same time. 

DECA's red-light blinked. "Karone, when she entered here as Astronema, had high concentrations of Valodmie, which is a memory suppressing stimulant. Now that I am able to complete an exact scan of her, it shows that the Valodmie is now only taking up three percent of her body and that the chemicals in her physiology is now eradicating the drugs." 

Zhane glared at DECA. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" _Stupid machine. _

DECA's red light glowed as it looked at Zhane. "You never asked." Karone muffled her laughter at the Silver Ranger's indignant glance. 

"Hey, just because I don't ask about everything, doesn't mean I don't want to know when one of my friends, or at least my LOVE, would be sick." Zhane yelped at DECA. 

DECA's red light narrowed. "Would you like more bad food, Insane?" The computer retorted in a John Wayne sort of twang. 

Zhane growled. "One of these days, Don't Even Consider Asking...one of these days." _Where is my pliers I can just disarm her right now…. _He thought, vengeful. 

Karone burst into laughter at both of the adversaries. "What did you just say, Zhane?" Laughter made her eyes shine into pure glowing blue orbs as they looked at the two. She managed to catch her breath and giggled. "Why did she call you insane? Also why did you say don't even consider asking?" _I think I just missed something here. _She thought to herself as she looked back and forth at the two before her. 

The Silver Ranger chuckled. "Well, Andros used to call DECA "Don't Even Consider Asking." It was because of her nagging voice and the fact that she keeps on answering for her own name and that it was too long for anyone to understand, anyways." 

DECA's voice became indignant. "I am a Digital Encryption Camera Audio, Insane; not a thing to be patronized. I have hyper rush compatibility and the ability to speak in over three thousand different languages." 

The silver haired man quickly walked to a panel and typed in a code, resulting in the voice of DECA turning off immediately. "Ahh…silence at last!" _Finally no more nagging mother. _

The new Red Ranger laid on her back with her legs kicking back and forth in laughter. "Oh boy, you two are too much." Choking slightly at her laughter when she managed to get a breath of decent air into her lungs. "You both are two much, Insane." She teased as she leaned on her side. _* So am I getting my memory back, Silver? *_ Her mood sobered and she looked at him. 

Zhane smiled and took her hand and kissed it with his lips. "I hope so, Princess." _* But even if you didn't I will still love you always.* _

Fear tinged Karone's eyes. "What if I am not who I was before, Zhane. I doubt I would be the same girl that you knew when you were young." _I doubt I can be anyone anymore; I don't even know who I am. _

Zhane looked at Karone softly in the eyes. "No matter whoever you are, I know you are the same soul. That is who I want; the soul inside, nothing else. No matter if you were Astronema or just plain Karone. You are the one and only one for me because…. " _* I love you*_ He projected to her softly with a heart wrenching look in his eyes. 

Karone sighed as she stood up and shook her blonde hair out of her face. "I don't know, Zhane, I really don't know…" 

Zhane smiled at her and put his hand to his neck as brought out a necklace with a locket on it. He saw her surprised look with puzzlement. He snapped the locket open and inside was a holograph appearing in the middle of a boy with silver hair and a little girl with blonde hair. He slowly slipped the disk out of the locket and sighed with a smile. "Your parents adopted me in a way, Karone." He chuckled softly with a sad tone. "It seems my parents were killed on a mission." He walked toward the screen panel and inserted the disk. "Before they left, they saw what your parents made in a home disc video tape. They knew they had the answer in how to keep me safe. They decided that since Andros and you were destined to be Rangers, I would be safe with your family." 

*Screen Begins* 

The silver haired boy of five laughed with happiness. "Hey Andros, come on!!" He waved his hand at Andros in glee, swinging the hand of Karone in his other. 

Another boy with blonde and brown striped hair ran out into the camera's view. "I'm coming, Zhane, hold on!!" 

The pretty little blonde in a yellow jump suit smiled at little Zhane. "Andros can we go to beachy and swim?" 

Andros laughed and nodded his head. "Alright, we can play telekinesis ball there!" 

Zhane giggled and tagged Andros. "You're it Andros!!" The boy in a silver jump suit ran away from Andros faster then lighting yelling out behind him. "Come on, Karone, Andros is it!!" 

The girl in yellow giggled and ran after Zhane, chanting out, "Andros is it, Andros is it!!" She laughed as her brother ran after her. 

"I'll get you, Karone!! I'll get you, too, Zhane!!' The boy in the red jump suit ran after his friend and his sister. 

The picture then switched to a time at night, where people were gathered and glowing orbs were floating everywhere. Laughter was heard where silver, yellow, and red orbs were floating above three children. 

"I can make mine higher!!" Little Zhane exclaimed with glee as he made his go higher. 

"I can do the same thing!" The boy in the red jump suit called out. He made his orb go higher then the others. 

Karone giggled. "You two silly!!" Her braids clicked softly against her face as she watched the two boys make their orbs go higher. 

"Andros!! Karone!! Zhane!! Time to go inside; the Festival of Lights are almost over." A woman's voice was heard as she walked into the area. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing a yellow uniform. 

"Awww Mom!!" The little boy in red jump suit whined. 

The woman chuckled and took Andros by the hand. "Karone! Zhane! Come along, too." The two children followed behind the lady in yellow while she kept on chattering to Andros. 

Little Zhane leaned near Karone, the little girl beaming at the boy and leaning in, before kissing him soundly on the lips. The boy in silver blushed red and looked at her from beneath his lashes. "I love you." 

Karone blushed and handed him a locket she held in her hand. "I made this for you." She then leaned forward, her braids brushing against Zhane's cheek, and whispered into his ear. "I love you too…" 

*Screen Ends* 

Karone blinked her eyes at the screen and looked at Zhane with awe. "That was why your parents left you with us?" _They left him because we loved each other? _The exact concept was so incredible that she couldn't believe that his parents would leave him there with a person that he loved. 

Zhane walked closer to the medi-bed and took her hand gently into his. "Karone, I waited for you. Sure, I did make it seem like I was a womanizer to Andros or the others. The only reason why was because I didn't want anyone to get close. I couldn't, after I lost you and when I almost lost Andros when we were ten."_ I can do this…I can tell her..I have to...or else it will forever haunt me._ He thought to himself. 

Karone gasped. "What?" She leaned closer to Zhane and took his arm. "My brother almost died?" Her mind was spinning. 

Zhane looked sober. "Yes…" he looked down and took a shaky breath. "It was in the school; me and the other boys with Andros were planning a mission to toilet paper the fountain." _It was such a good plan, too._

Karone blinked and stared at Zhane. "My brother planned these things?" _My brother was a bad boy? How odd, I never imagined him that way._

The Silver Ranger's brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh yes…Andros was the master mind behind all of our devious plans." His eyes fell down, "I thought I had lost his soul after you were kidnapped but he did survive in a way with humor. He laughed sometimes but I could tell that his mind was focused on finding you all the time." He looked her and felt his heart lighten. "He never gave up hope, Karone. I never met an individual who drove himself to death just to find you." _Like I never lost hope in finding you, too._

The former Princess of Evil blinked her eyes several time to clear the tears that appeared. "He did?" She felt her heart beat a little bit more. "When I saw you…I was confused…when I met my brother..I didn't know him. I just knew the hatred in me." She looked away in shame. 

Zhane walked to her and lifted her head gently. "Don't ever turn yourself away; you have nothing to be ashamed about when you're near me." He looked at her softly and smiled. _* Because I love you.* _

Karone took a deep breath and went on. I saw you…I felt confused…and scared. I've never been in love, Silver. Never... and when I met you...I felt like I was lost and yet found. I only learn how to hate the Power Rangers. You were one of them and in a way I hated that factor for I was told my parents were killed by the Power Rangers." Zhane opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to the quick. "But I now know better…if it wasn't for my locket with me and Andros inside it, I wouldn't have believed him." She looked away, "I would have kept on killing you all instead." 

The seriousness in her tone sent chills down the Silver Ranger's spine. "I know Karone…I know…but I still would love you. Even if you did kill me." He took her hand and pressed it to his chest, "because…I would be willing to die for you. I can't live with out you anymore, Karone…" He felt a tear trail down his cheek. _I can't lose her now. I waited so long in vain for her. I was about to lose hope until I saw her again._

He felt a hand brush his face where the tear trail down and a soft whisper of her voice, "Silver….I don't want to …kill..you…I..however am not sure if I would have actually killed you. But now I know I can't live without you." She touched his face and lifted his face to look at her. She leaned closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. An innocent gesture of a kiss all of a sudden flamed into a fire and they both grabbed each other closer, desparate for each other. The years of separation driving them insane, until they broke apart, embarrassed. 

"I…I…I..better..go..um..K..K..Karone.." he stuttered out as he walked out in nervousness. He smoothed his hair back. _Better get out of there before I attack her._ He thought to himself. 

Karone looked at his retreating back and felt her heart thump in her chest. What have I done? Will he leave me alone now? She looked uneasily at his backside. _* Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?* _She asked naievely. 

Zhane shook his head and projected back to her,_ * No you didn't do anything wrong. I just had to get out there before I attack you…*_ he answered bluntly. 

Karone blinked in her mind._* I don't understand…you think I cannot defend myself from your attacks?*_

_*No…no, I meant..if we got anymore closer, you will be laying on your back with no clothes on. *_ He breathed at the words he just said and was embarrassed when he heard her respond with a soft _*Oh.* _

Karone whispered in her mind, _*So you don't hate me?*_ Her voice sounded timid in his mind and he smiled as he walked to his quarters. 

_*Karone…I don't hate you...I love you….* _He thought he heard a relieved sigh. 

She smiled and nodded her head, _*Good night Silver….* _

The Silver Ranger smiled as he slipped into his bed. _* 'Night, my Princess…*_ The stars in his mind faded a way into the background and he went to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~* 

On the bridge of the Dark Fortress, an argument was heard, but the bridge was empty except for two figures and a screen that showed the High Monarch of Evil in the universe. 

"My Lord, Dark Specter, the Princess Astronemena is not here…." A figure in green and black edges in his shape and figure spoke. 

A large red and black lava being on the screen exclaimed in outrage. "WHAT???" 

"It seems…" the other in red and yellow edges in his figure with dark yellow eyes and foulest mouth crackled, "that your little Princess has gone over to the side of good…" 

Dark Specter narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you mean she has gone to the other side, Darkonda?" _If I find something wrong, they all are toast._ He thought angrily at his minion. 

Darkonda smiled nastily. She joined the Power Rangers, my Lord…and it seems she is now...the new Red Ranger…" _Oh. a wonder how a traitor is the Princess of Evil. A wonder that girl I kidnapped to be the Evil Princess turned back to the goody goody side._ He cursed his luck that the girl went to fight against them. 

Ecliptor lowered his head and bowed before his Lord. "I have failed you my Lord…." He looked down, ashamed at his failure. _At least my Princess if safe._ He felt comforted by the thought. 

Dark Specter narrowed his eyes. "Yes…you both have…failed me…" He muttered. _I must find a way to destroy the Rangers and have my heir. If Astronema doesn't obey then I will just get another Princess of Evil._

Darkonda became indignant. "What do you mean, my Lord?" _Oh great…he is not going to give me some more of that potion for extra life. Damn it! If he thinks I screwed up... _He thought irritated. 

Dark Specter growled and looked at the red-yellow color being before him. "You assured me that she would not remember her past." _I don't trust him. I don't trust his bargains but I need to use him for the time being._ He thought evilly. "I don't enjoy failure, Darkonda." 

Darkonda bowed his head. "I didn't plan that to happen. How was I supposed to know the checmical would have some strange adverse effects." _Now if I was in charge of putting a cyber implant into her head. Things would be different._ He thought in a cheeky way. 

Dark Specter growled. "Lucky for my kingdom, I have another plan." He turned around and nodded his head. A figure of purple appeared on the bridge of the Dark Fortress. The figure was dressed in silver platted armor and had on a black leather suit with tight boots up to her knees. A staff with an arrowhead on the top glimmered as a crown of metal and beads slid down the figure's face. 

Both Darkonda and Ecliptor gasped in shock. Dark Specter was pleased by their reaction and watched the figure make the first move. "Well …it is...good to be back." A woman's voice crackled smoothly with evilness in the room. 

Ecliptor drop to his knees with his arm to his chest in salute. "My Princess…" he said in a obedient voice. _Is this really my Princess or is this an imposter? No matter, I will find out the truth later. _

The figure smirked and tossrf her hair back and laughed. "Soon the world will tremble once more. After all…not everything is what it seems to be…" 

Dark Specter grinned evilly. "The Dark Fortress will obey my Princess of Evil. Also Darkonda, Ecliptor…." He intoned with a deep serious voice. "Don't fail me again…" 

"Yes, my lord…" both of the villians voices came out meek and servitude.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** The Power Ranger belongs to Saban. I am only borrowing them for my fics. This does not occur in the television series this is just my idea. I hope you enjoy this fic. _

**Authors Note:** This is part five of the Red Sea series. It contains discussions on teenage pregnancy and emotional factors. Not to mention some facts of the drug called ECP. This is not an endorsement this is just a note and that is all it is. Other then that if I have anything wrong in the facts please excuse me for it then I wrote this early in the morning. 

### Pink Sea Blue Skies   
by: Starfire 

She felt repulsed at herself for letting this happen to her. She never felt so dead inside and so cold. Not even the words of love from her friends, family, and people. could cleanse her of all the betrayal in her life. She trusted him to protect her; he even swore on his grave that he would protect her from anything at all cost. Ironic that the one thing she didn't count on was that she needed protecting from him. _That's right Ladies and Gentlemen._ She thought belittling herself she was taken in by a fate worst then death. 

She was Pregnant that word scared the hell out of her. She never felt the panic and the anxiety that came to her. The man she thought she could love of course blinded her in this sheer lie of love and happiness togetherness. It happen on a Tuesday after school her parents weren't home and she invited her boyfriend to her house. She was happy of course she loved him but unexpected turns have arrived. 

*~*~Flash Back~*~* 

Biting her lips in anxiety as she lead the man before her into her house," It's kind of messy." She said timidly as a devoted grin spread across the handsome face. 

"It's okay…." He reassured her in a parental voice," I seen worst then other people image in centuries." He snickered. 

Smiling uncomfortably she lead him into her house into the main parlor. The wallpapers were decorated in pink and white. "It's kind of tight at the beginning…" 

A masculine chuckle was heard behind her," Oh…Cassie stop fidgeting about it. It's fine at least it has four walls." 

Cassie open her mouth to retort at him," Oh funny ha ha…" Brushing her hair out of her face she gave him her patent glare. Instead of having the effects she was hoping for he just burst out laughing. His black skin shone in the area as the mark on his cheek deepened more. "Oh you're going to get it. Now!!" She grabbed him and shoved him into her living room. Just barely missing her guitar that was set up near the table. 

"HEY!!" He yelled out, as he laughed more. Grinning wicked at him Cassie started to tickle him and straddle his waist. They both were laughing and he managed to get her onto her back as he pin her arms behind her. 

Cassie laughed out loud more as she felt fingers tickle up and down her ribs." No no…don't you dare..don't you dare…" The screams of her laughter were heard she tried to tickle him more but her hips were pressing into his waist. She heard a loud groan and looked up startled. "Are you alright?" Her response was naive and she saw him nod his head. 

*BANG!!* The screen door of her house banged waking her out of her memories. 

"Cassie!!" The voice was shouted through her house and she sighed at it. 

Cassie sighed and slowly sat up on her bed and called out, "Ash I am over here…." _How could this happen to me?_ She thought depressed. 

Ashley walked into the area concern. She just ten minutes ago received a phone call from Cassie who seem distraught and in sheer panic. Walking up the stairs to her friend's room she paused outside the door and walked into the room. The room was patent in pink clouds wallpaper and miniature unicorns took up part of a small dresser with a mirror on top. The room seems disorganized with clothes tossed here and there. Right smack in the middle of a large queen-sized bed laid a tear streaked pink ranger. "Cassie?" The yellow ranger walked cautious to her friend. It looked like Cassie had a sleepless night, she was in a pink gown that had tearstains in it and her eyes were dull and lifeless. 

Cassie slowly looked up at her best friend, she felt like she was being looked down upon that her friend knew and that she would run away from her. "Ash…" She said hoarsely with tears in her voice. _Please don't leave me…._ The voice in her head seems to scream out in loneliness. 

Ashley quickly rush to her distressed friend and hugged her," What is it Cassie?"_ Don't tell me she got into a fight with her boyfriend now…._ Unknown to Ash that the situation was much worse then anticipated. 

"Ash….I'm…I'm…" Cassie tried to force the words out of her mouth but fear glisten in her. 

Ashley look at her friend in concern and asked," You're what Cassie?" She asked gently as she can. 

"I'm Pregnant!!" At those words Cassie burst into more tears. _How can this happen? How can this happen to me?_ The voice inside her seems to question in repeated drums. 

Ashley sat there down founded." Your pregnant?" _How? What_? She thought in shock. She watch the down cast head of the pink ranger nod in a defeating gesture. 

Cassie felt dirty and unclean at what she just revealed. _I can't be a ranger now…I am pregnant.. How can I go into battle? How can I possibly look my teammates in the eye? Oh someone please shoot me…._

Ashley took a deep breath," Cassie….How? ..Who? What?" She cursed her tongue for being tied up when her friend was in serious need of help. 

"I…I…" Biting her lips in shame. Her parents always told her not to get pregnant and if she did out of wedlock they would kick her out of her family. _Oh what am I to do what am I to do? _

Ashley looked Cassie straight in the eye," Who is the babies father?" 

Cassie looked in despair," TJ." She answered in a small voice. 

Ashley blinked," Does he know?" She watches her friend nod her head. "Why isn't he here with you now?" Her friend's eyes filled even more with tears. 

"He ran away from me….." Her voice was coarse," He ran..when he realized that he didn't use any protection…..I..thought he did…." Cassie's eyes unfocused as she stared outward into space. 

_TJ ran?_ Disbelief ran across the yellow rangers face as she looked at her best friend. _That doesn't sound like him..of course…he could be spooked…_Slowly she gather her friend into her arms," Cassie…how long was this?" 

The pink ranger's voice trembled in fear," Tuesday….twenty day's ago…" Her voice became weaker at the end. 

Ashley rub her friends back," Did you try to take the Morning pill?" Her mind ran through different options for her friend. 

"I did….." Cassie lifted her arms to wrap around Ashley. 

Ashley let go gently," Then you should be okay….Cassie….the pill should have worked if you took it a few hours later..when you did it…" 

Cassie shook her head furiously," It has….a chance rate of 30% that it would fail….the doctor told me after a pregnancy test that I was…pregnant…" 

Ashley sighed," What are you going to do..now Cass?" _God I wish I had something else to tell her….I wish I could help her..more…where the hell is TJ?_ She thought furiously. 

The pink ranger looked down," I don't know…Ashley…I really don't know…I am considering…abortion…" Ashley felt shocked but kept her face supportive. "But….the baby is part of me..Ash…I am willing..to be kicked out of my home…for it…but…but…" Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I have no where to go..now…." 

Ashley hugged her friend tighter then ever," It will all work out Cass…it will all work out..you still have me and I will help you as much as I can…." _That means having a certain talk to a certain blue ranger…_ She thought in anger. 

*~*~*~* 

Karone looked uncertainly at her surroundings," It's been a few months since the death of her brother, Andros. She still felt a deep sense of grief for him even though she only remembers a few things in her past. The memories were still kept secret and the fog that was over her mind slowly disappeared. 

Zhane the silver ranger was of course keeping her company more then usual since her it was confirm by DECA that her memories were slowly returning to her. In a way he was comforting her as she did the same for him. They both were located on the Astro Mega Ship working on some broken logs that were damaged during the recent battle with Dark Specter. She sighed as she lean over the console and trying to figure out how to repair the damaged logs. 

Zhane stood behind her chair and felt concern for her. "Karone..you better rest.." He watched the lady dress in a black uniform like his, excluding the red shirt that she now wore. He found it rather gloomy when she wore Andros's shirts, but he supposed it was a way for her to be closer to her deceased brother and to take on his leadership. They after all were short one ranger and she was the next qualify person on the ship. 

"No..Zhane..I want to try to recover these logs they might be important." Her voice was sweet and gentle and not so mean and cruel when she was in her past Astronema. Her blue eyes so like her brother's scanned his face and saw dark circles around his eyes." Are you alright…Silver?" 

Zhane smiled at her nick name for him," Yeah…I am fine…my rose…" A pinkish color tinged her cheeks as she looked at him with innocent child's eyes. _So…innocent…yet..so old…_ He thought in pain at those dark shadows that reside in those sapphire eyes a reminder of what she had done and saw in her youth. 

Karone shook her head," You better get some rest Silver…we have a big day if Dark Specter has anymore idea's to attack Earth or the other planets." 

Zhane shook his head," No..I have to be here…" Silently message was in his eyes. _And near you…_ Karone nod her understanding in her eyes as she looked into his grayish eyes. They needed each other and their needs were not to be ignored since the death of her brother. The bond they form before when they both had an interrupted date together to the very air they breath in the same room. 

_*Alright Silver….you can stay..but…rest..please for me..I don't want to…lose…*_ Her projection cut off at the last thought as she looked at him in pleading eyes. 

Zhane smiled a reassuring smiled at her and hugged her," Don't worry my Rose Princess…I will be here…whether if I am dead or alive I will always be here." He released her gently and brushed back a strain of her hair from her eyes. "I love you…my Rose…and nothing will stop that…" 

A tear slid down her cheek and she smiled," Thank you for being here for me Silver. Even when I pushed you away." _God some one in the galaxy is looking over me._ She smiles at the thought as glance at the man before her. 

Zhane hug her in his arm and rub her back, _I hope I can do you justice my Rose Princess…,_he thought as he looked out at the display screen to where the stars were projected. 

*~*~*~* 

Carlos walked into the quarter deck on the Astro Megaship, he frowned when he saw a light coming out from the blue astro ranger's quarter. Walking by quietly so that he would not disturb the occupants inside. He peer inside with curiously and looked quite surprised at figure before him. "TJ?" He asked uncertainly when he saw the tear's stream down in trickles down the dark skin of the blue ranger. _What could have happen?_ He wondered in sheer puzzlement for he never seen his former red turbo ranger cry before. 

TJ's head snapped up and he felt shame come into his eyes, _Is he here to condemn me for my actions?_ He thought in bitterness a cold mask appeared over his face as he look at the black ranger,"Yes…Carlos?" He managed to reply. 

The black ranger glanced cautiously," Is something wrong?" He walked closer to his friend and touch his arm. 

The blue ranger peer at him and his mask begin to crumble," Don't you know? Didn't she tell you?" He retorted back in a fallen crested voice with tears of remorse. "Why are you still here..when you should loath me for what I did to her…?" _Why are you still able to stand before me with out punching me out?_ His thoughts rambled in a incoherent pattern with no right or wrong seen in any way. 

Carlos back away in confusion," TJ what are you talking about?" _What is going on here? Why is he so upset?_

TJ look at Carlos in disbelief his eyes were puffy with redness and his nose was redder then Rudolph the red nose reindeer. "You can't possible not know…she would have told you…" _Doesn't he know?_ He thought. 

Carlos held up his hands and shook his head," I don't know what you are talking about man…" _Come on just tell me…._ He thought perplex at the long dialogue that was occurring and it somehow reminded him of a soap opera show in Spanish his aunt use to watch. "You know you can just tell me?" He said with impatient. 

TJ shook his head desperately," No if I do you will hate me, you will kill me." He said in desperate measure trying to make his friend understand. _You would look down at me._

Carlos raised one of his eyebrows up as he look at his friend, "Oh come on it is not likely you got your girlfriend pregnant!!!" He burst out in flabbergasted irritation. The blue ranger lower his eyes and look at the floor in silence. "Oh TJ….you didn't…..?" His voice trailed off and his eyes open at the full impact of the situation. 

The blue ranger look at Carlos in despair," I was so stupid Carlos..so stupid…how could this happen to me..again…" 

Carlos blink in confusion," Again?" He asked in uncertainly, "What do you mean again TJ?" _You got to be kidding me….maybe he was thinking of another thing…?_

TJ shook his head and walked out of the room and headed to the jump tubes," I can't talk about it…Carlos." His voice was strained with anxiety. 

Carlos yelled out to the black ranger," What are you going to do about Cassie?" _I hope he is going to marry her..or at least support he child. _

TJ stiffen his back," I ran from her Carlos…when she told me…I can't go back….again…" He bit his lips and tasted blood on his lips," She hates me…Carlos. I ran and she would always hate me…just like Melissa." He said in a agonizing voice as he ran down the hall's. 

Carlos look stunned," Wait TJ!!" _Who the hell is Melissa?_ He thought in pure bafflement as he ran down the hall after TJ. "TJ!!!" His voice was reverting around the corridors. 

*~*~*~* 

A beep on the radar screen on the bridge went off. DECA's voice was heard on the bridge with a reverting voice," Vessel approaching at Astro Megaship's port valve." 

Zhane's head snap up from the counsel that it was laying on." Huh..what? Mom just a few more minutes before school…." His head then slam against the panel with a harsh *BANG.* 

The Red Ranger lifted her head from looking at the readings she had been immersed in. "What did you say DECA?" 

DECA's voice had a sigh in it when it blasted outloud," A VESSEL IS APPROACHING!!!!!" 

That made Zhane jump out of his seat and he fell on his rear with a resounding *SMACK.* "WHOA!!!" He quickly flip up and his hands were in front of him in a defensive pose," Who what where?" His head turn around almost close to a 360 degree like a owl. 

Karone frown," DECA show it on screen." The screen was quickly turn and home into the area. They were both confused when the viewer just only show empty space. 

"DECA have you lost a few chips in your circuitry?" Zhane asked chalky as he brush off his uniform and glanced at the red ranger. 

DECA's voice grumbled," Incoming transmission!!" 

Karone raised her eyebrow in amusement," Accept communication DECA." She waited for the screen to snap to the power ranger bar then a secure channel. Her mouth almost drop open in shock when she saw the man on the screen. "PHANTOM RANGER!!" In a quickly wave her hand and a staff appeared in a flash in her hand. 

"ASTRONEMA!!" The Phantom exclaim in shock," DEBA arm weapons!!" His command was yelped out. 

Zhane quickly waved his hands in a alarming gesture," HOLD IT!!!" He yelled out, glancing in surprise at his girlfriend and one of his ranger allie he breath a silent pray and began to try to defuse the situation. 

He walk in front of the screen and held up his digi-morpher," I am Zhane the silver ranger." He waited for acknowledgement but all he got was static from the communication line. _Great how do you diffuse this one Zhane?_ He thought annoyed at his abilities since the only diplomat was Andros. Unfortunately Andros was in a grown six feet under, he thought grimly. _Well suck it up silver boy._ He thought to himself as he stood up tall. 

Karone narrow her eyes, she didn't know why her reactions toward the shadow being was so great. She just knew that she had to preserve herself and yet her defense when she was evil was still so strong in her. 

The silver ranger calmly pointed to his girlfriend and raised her right hand and show the Phantom her morpher," This is Andros sister Karone, she was Astronema but we brought her to the side of good." He felt his heart bleed when he raised his eyes in a definant gesture," Andros the red ranger is dead, we needed a leader and we felt Karone would fit the job." 

The Phantom ranger nod his head in a grunt but retorted," You could have contacted Aquitar we could have found a better Red Ranger." 

Karone felt like she was slap in the face and insulted. Zhane clenched his hand in anger," Listen here……shadow head. You are not in charge of the ranger from this sector!! You also don't insult a red ranger and the leader of the power ranger. A leader that was chosen by a team that had more experience in the field and knew who would be the best leader." 

Karone held up her hand and silence her boyfriend," Listen Phantom Ranger. I use to be Astronema, but I am not evil now. I was given a drug that wipe out of my memory when I was small and now the effects have been reduce and I am starting to remember." She raised her head in a commanding gesture and in a way the gesture reminded him of Astronema glaring down her henchman and that gave him chills down his spine. "I remember I was chosen to be the yellow astro ranger before I was kidnap." 

The Phantom ranger nodded his head silently," Very well Karone….I would like to request to come aboard to speak with the Pink Ranger." They could hear a emotional tone in the shadow figures voice. 

The red ranger raised her eyebrows in surprised and glanced at Zhane in curiousity," Very well Phantom. Dock at Cargo bay two, but I have to inform you the Pink Ranger is not at the Astro Megaship at this time." 

"Where is she then?" The figure asked in uncertainty as he look through his visor. 

Zhane replied with a smirk on his face," In her bedroom if I were you I wouldn't go in there." His face sober at the image of the Phantom," I have to let you know Phantom. You have a lot of explaining to do…." 

The Phantom's voice darkened," So they have informed you have they?" 

The silver ranger's face darkened and no longer was the care free face in it place was a serious young man," Yes they have and if I were anyone else I would have blown you into pieces." 

Karone's eyes widen in surprise at her boyfriend. _*What is going on Zhane?*_ She projected in confusion. 

Zhane grimanced, *I tell you later, Karone.* He projected back as he glared at the view screen. "Just be careful Phantom…if you hurt her trust us there is no way your cloak can save you from us." 

The Phantom held up a ungloved hand where a few thousand cuts were seen on a masculent hand," I have hurt and bleed myself for all the pain I have cost her." His voice became breathless," I promise I will try not to hurt her…all I ask is to see her…" 

The silver ranger nod his head," Remember my words Phantom…" 

"You mean your threat…" The Phantom said with conviction. 

"Take it anyway you can Phantom." Zhane reply as he cut off communication and sank into the command chair. Karone glance at the screen then at the silver ranger his lips smiled at her in amusement," Not every thing has it's appearance Karone." He cluck his tongue and took her hand into his. 

"What do you mean Silver?" She whispered as she watch a smile form on his face more at the meer mention of his nick name. 

"That man my rose princess is in love with the pink ranger." Zhane's mouth quirk at the surprise look on her face. 

"Oh…oh.." Was heard on the bridge with the words. 

"You got that right…." He said in a grim voice.   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to Saban. I am just using them for purpose of my idea. These ideas belong to me and only me because of my sugar driven brain. (I feel possessive today) If you have questions e-mail me. I would like to thank my beta reader Jadie. She is fast real fast. Gotta love her for that and her personality. ^_^ 

**Authors Note:** This is Red Sea Part Six. I know I have stalled this part for a long time. But I was quite busy following my outline in my head. (Don't ask!) I am now staring at a bowl of milk and painkillers for my ankle. Pardon me if I seem a little more demented for I am in pain. 

###  Dark Sea Reveal   
By Starfire

A chime entered the room waking Andros up with a sound start. He blinked several times disoriented with the room he was in. A light begins to creep into the room as the shielded plates of the windows turn to show morning. A lovely scenery of grass fields, and animals came in with chirping of birds. _Where am I?_ He thought in panic as he glanced all over the area. He noticed that he was still dressed in his clothing and slid out of bed. Stringing his fingers through his messy hair, he yawned. The mirror glowed at him and he heard a singing coming from it. Peering curiously at the mirror he place his hand on it and found his fingers sliding through. "What on KO-35?" He muttered in a husky voice from his slumber. Thinking to take a chance he crept his way through the window and found himself in another room. 

The humming was still heard and he approached silently and carefully to a weird looking door that had arches in circular shapes. He steadily went through the door and felt his eyes widen in shock. In the middle of the room there was a pool of lilies and a fragrance of jasmine filled his nostrils. A girl with brown hair had her back facing toward him. "Oh!" He exclaim in embarrassment. 

The girl quickly spun around shielding her upper body with her arms. "WHAT THE…!?!" Her voice was in a high pitch and her eyes widen in shock. _Oh God he is here…he is here._ She thought in excitement. 

Andros felt his jaw drop open a mile wide. _It's her! She is here…but isn't she in a hospital comatose? _ He thought in sheer confusion. "Um..I am sorry…" He stuttered out and back away from the area and closer to the door. 

"Your going to leave me?" Disappointment and pain filled the woman's voice. _I knew he was to good for me. _ She thought in tragedy. 

The red ranger swallowed feeling anxiety filling him whole. "Um your not dressed. Your naked." _Good one smart one. _ He felt like kicking himself for that answer. "Um…Um..Linna…I just go outside so you can..um…finish your..hygiene." 

"He said my name…" Her voice became breathless and she sighed in glee. "He knows my name…" _Oh..he is so gorgeous I wonder what he see in me to know my name? _ She though in agony. 

Andros glances quite fearful that Linna would accidentally drown herself inside the pool of water. By the way she was sighing and not paying attention to what exactly her lungs were consuming. Either she would breath air or breath water. He didn't want to see her breath water for he seen to much death that brought his consciences down to a few notches. "I better…go…out..um…Linna..I see you later." With that he made his escape through the door. _She maybe beautiful but…I feel like I am being suck into a large octopus that has tentacles grabbing onto my face. _ He thought in one of Carlos' analogy. 

Linna pouted as the red ranger walked out of her room. "Great one Linna….he ran away…." She mutters to herself as she quickly got out of the pool and started to dress herself in a hurried fashion. _Got to catch him. Before he goes and tries to kill himself. _ She thought and shivered at the thought of all those moves she watch him do on TV and how many deadly escapes he had made. 

Andros walk through the mirror thinking it could take him to the place that he wanted to be. He found himself in the throne room that he had arrived at previously. A faint snoring was heard in the room and a few coughing spells as well. "Maxima?" He whispered softly, as he approached a door and pushed it open. Trying not to disturb the occupant inside. There he discovered the Time Keeper at least older then she was previously. Her once black hair was in the color of white and wrinkles appeared around her mouth and eyes as well as some scars on her wrists. _ What is going on? _ He thought in confusion. His eyes were glue to the scars on Maxima's hand. 

"Simple…" A voice answered behind him and he spun around startled to see a younger version of Maxima behind him. He gapped at the older version of Maxima and the younger version in front of him. 

Maxima approached him with clouded eyes. "I am her well the part of her power and magic. She is my actual age and body just in sleep to rest. I am her soul and her power a form of spirit you can say that is allow to merge with the time crystal and travel great lengths." Shaking her head sadly. 

"What happened?" The red ranger said in concern as he sat down dumbfounded by what was going on. 

"The attack on Staria, which was the planet that I lived in, was destroyed, but before it was destroyed, Armageddon captured some of us. I was one of the less fortunately. He tortured us trying to weld secrets out of us. Part of this torture was fire and knives on burnt flesh and dead bodies." Maxima walked to a chair and plop her self down into it and glanced over her body in the large bed. "I was near death, but by a miracle I survived because I was the next chosen one to guard the time crystal." She held up her hands. "None of my ordeal is showing on my spirit in this present form. This is due to the crystal and it's power for the time guardian." 

Andros nods his head as he look back at the figure on the bed. "I can't imagine all the pain you have suffered. But I reassure you I know the pain it is to lose everything you have including your own planet." 

"Do you now, young warrior?" She queried. All laughter was gone from her eyes instead dull lifeless eyes stared back at the red ranger. 

The red ranger lifted his head. "I am not afraid of what will happen in the future. I am ready for whatever you can give me so bring it on." _At least I hope I am ready for whatever is out there. _ He thought doubtfully. 

Maxima's lips curled. "Believe me…you will you will learn..the fear young ranger." Those words brought shiver upward his back and he felt his skin prickled. _Arrogant he is..hard to train he will be. _ She thought unemotional at the man before her. 

A crash came in the throne room and a voice was heard. "OH SHIT!" Another crash was heard again and another few thousand curses were heard. 

"It seem Linna is awake." Maxima's eyes return back to their warm sparkly eyes. _How clumsy Linna is…I wonder what exactly happened. _ She thought in amusement. 

Maxima stood up and walked right through the door and appeared in the throne room. Andros had to walk through the door and into the throne room and blinked in surprised at the damage everything was in. The tables were laying everywhere in a disaster area with the flowers of daisies and roses littering the floor. A few orbs were rolling everywhere and water was splashed everywhere in sight. "What happened here?" He asked at the amazement that one human could do. 

Linna blushed bright red and stuttered. "I was in a rush and well I was still wet from the bath and well forgot to wipe feet that is wet…ended up through the mirror slip on floor. Bump into table with orbs. The orbs …fall down go boom and then the boom exploded and the flowers go poof everywhere." She breath hard in short pants after the fast and long term explanation. 

Maxima and Andros glanced at each other in a long term suffering look. _*Well it could be worse.* _ She projected to the red ranger. 

_*Yeah she could have brought a puppy with her.* _ Andros thought of the damages that one single puppy could have done if they did have any animals in the vicinity. 

"Um…I can clean it up…." Linna said her green emerald eyes were form into puppy eyes as she glances at the two people before her. _Oh I am so stupid I screw up right in front of this gorgeous hunk. _ She thought mournfully. 

Not wanting any girl to start crying, he shook his head. "No, I can clean it up." _Don't want her hurting herself or destroying any more things. _ He thought. 

"No..Dros…I can fix it….um…I just get a broom and mope to fix it. No body of your strength and courage should be scrubbing the floors." She said in panic as she look everywhere for the materials that she required. 

Maxima began to worry about the results before her. _Perhaps I saw things incorrectly. _ She ponder on that thought as she watch both of her new recruits hurrying up and putting things back together. _This girl is supposed to be a ranger? Maybe she needs more breathing space. _ Scratching her head she walk to her throne and sat down. "It isn't necessary for you to do that. Just leave it alone and come here so that I mean explain more serious matters." 

The red ranger glanced up and put down the broom after sweeping some of the remaining glass into a pan and dumping it into a garbage can. "Oh…what is this matter about?" He inquired. 

The timekeeper smiled gently. "I require a device called eil retem." _Time to test these chicks and see how far they can go into the time solution. _She thought as she brought out another band. "Linna this is for you so that your pattern isn't lost in time." 

A matter started to nag at the back of Andros' mind. "Maxima…" He asked in a respectful way. 

"Yes?" The timekeeper didn't look up from her programming on the green band bracelet. The red ranger tilted his head to the right in a questionable stance. "If Linna in my time is in the hospital. How can she…" He pointed to brown haired girl. "…be…here?" _At least I hope this make sense because I am getting a freaking headache. _ He thought as he held the bubbling movements that seem to be pounding on his noggin. 

Linna's eyes widen at the words before her. _Oh damn how can a man like him ever love me? He can have any girl in the world and I am nothing in this freak out place. Why am I even here? _ She looked glumly at the ground and felt like she was going to wail at the pain in her heart. 

Maxima muttered as she punch in a few codes and glanced up. "I pull her out before she went into a coma at the hospital and restored her back to her normal form. _Goody I pick a ranger that has to many questions. I wonder if Jeriam felt the same way when he got his first five rangers as well. _ She thought sadly at the man that was previous her successor. 

"Oh!" Was all that Andros could think of saying, he heard sniffling next to him and saw the girl in green shirt and blue pants start to sob. Her eyes were becoming puffy and she glanced down at the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked feeling sorry and kind of guilty of being rude to her. 

Her head snapped up as she looked at him and Maxima. "I don't understand, how he could be my soul mate Maxima…" Her voiced wailed in agony. "I don't deserve him, he is so noble brave kind hearted…..I am not a ranger…I don't deserve to be here…" She hiccups as she tries not to choke on the mucus that surrounded her throat. "I don't understand why you put me here in the first place I am a no body." _Why am I even here? There has to be a mistake. _ She thought as she back away from the room. 

"Because you were chosen." The guardian of Time said softly as her eyes fell compassionately at the confused girls glaze. 

"NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Linna's fingers trembled as she pointed to Andros' and her eyes misted in a wild look. "I am a screw up!" With that last voicing of her thought she ran toward the mirror and walked right through it without a glance. 

Andros look startled at the Guardian that was giving him a pointed glance at him. "She needs you…and you need her." Not knowing that her words were either true or false in the matter. She felt her power being drained slowly and cursed mentally at her weaken state. _Come on Max….you can keep it together….come on…_ She chide herself as she watch the red ranger walk through the mirror and disappear from her sight. _Oh what I do for romance is stupid. _ Clambering toward her feet she headed toward her body and lay downward into it for a brief period of rest. 

Andros felt a whoosh of air behind him and felt him self landed flat on his rear. He glanced around under his lashes and found himself on a beach with water and whispers of the seashores. _Where the heck am I now? _ He wondered as he looks about him everywhere. _This mirror is definitely enchanted. _ He grimace at the thought of spells and magic do hickeys. 

The young warrior noticed a figure a little distance away sitting on the sand looking outward her arms were wrapped around her knee and her glaze was listlessly staring outward. "He doesn't love me…" Her voices seem to echo around the area. Tearing a part of his heart out for being cruel. "Max you told me he was my soul mate…yet I don't even deserves him." Her voice haunts the sandy area. 

"Why do you keep on saying that?" The red ranger inquired. He was getting rather tired by the endless chants of words that she wasn't good enough for anything. _What exactly happen to make her feel this way? _He thought in confusion. 

Doleful green eyes look up at him with pain filled in them. "Daddy never wanted me…his friends sure didn't want me. All they wanted was my body." 

At those words Andros felt his stomach turn at the mere thought and horror. Good lord... His minded started to scream out in anger. He stood there shocked by the large words that seem to spill from those lips and soft words that seem dull and lifeless. 

"Mother had to many guys around and she was jealous because most of them came because of me." Her voice prattled on in a dull way. 

The young warrior sat down on the ground listening to the horrifying stories that he never realized exist before until now. He knew for his kind Karovians bonded and mated for life. They would never conduct such immoral behavior since they all were trying to survive the attacks and constant fights between their world and the evil that was approaching. _What kind of barbarians would treat a sweet innocent kid like this way? _ He thought in grim response. 

"I did have a boyfriend, he did love me. Even though he did hit me because he was always drunk." She whispered in confusion. "He died because he had to much to drink and was driving in a car. My baby girl was inside the car at the same time." Her voice seemed to be mournful. " He left me all alone because he didn't love me..anymore. He took away my only child because he didn't want me to have her." Her voice started to crack and more tears flew downward. "Nancy my baby girl is dead, I won't see her anymore now." Linna slowly took out a necklace and open it to look inside. A picture of a baby girl with hazel eyes, brown curly hair, and baby fat stared back in glee at Linna. "James my boyfriend never believe that Nancy was his…so he stole her away from me…" Her eyes misted. "That is why he try to drown her in a bath tub…" 

Andros gasped in horror. _How could anyone try to drown a child? That is so cruel…_ He thought as he stared at the slowly rocking figure in front of him. 

Linna stared out at the sea in her deep thought. Her mind wasn't paying attention to the man next to her. She didn't feel the cold wind make her shiver. The red ranger took off his red sweater and wrapped it around the green clothed girl. _I hope there is a way I could heal her. _ He thought compassionately. But he felt brotherly toward the girl before him. Slowly he watches her lids slowly close into a deep slumber. Making sure he doesn't awake her from her dead tired sleep he used his telekinesis to lift her up and gently pull her in a slow position through the mirror into the throne room. 

Maxima appeared in a flash in the throne room and glanced anxiously at Andros. "What happened?" She whispered trying not to disturb the slumbering girl. _I hope she didn't hurt herself. _

"She is fine…except for a few situations." He said grimly as he move through another mirror and entered Linna's room. Slowly he tucks her in and brought the blanket up around her. He then headed back toward the throne room and sighed as he watch the guardian pace back and forth. 

Maxima glanced at the red ranger. "So what is happening?" _Come on stop stalling. _ She thought impatiently. 

"Linna is a very disturb person." Andros struggled to rephrase the words that seem to pass through his mind in quick flashes. "It is hard to explain..but she was abused when she was a child." _Not to mention assaulted by darn idiots. _

Maxima gap at Andros in shock and tried to say something, she finally managed to recover herself. "She was abused..? But how I know that Justin's Uncle and Aunt were loving people by standards." She shook her head. _What is going on here? _

Andros frowned. "No…Linna said her mother had men always in her house and that her boy friend had took her child and was driving under the influence of alcohol." The lips on his face tighten at the mere thought of what was going on. 

"Oh Kervock!" She exclaimed in annoyance. She saw surprised light up the red ranger's gloomy face. "The person I was looking for Justin's cousin never had a child." She runs her finger through her hair and mutters as she quickly paced and walked to a crystal chip. 

The red ranger frowned as he follows the guardian to where she walks to. "What are you doing?" He asked in a whining tone. 

Cocking her head to the right Maxima chuckled. "Simple I am going to look up that file and see if I can find out what is wrong with this picture. But thanks to that stupid attack on the information highway in sector six I lost most of the information." Her voice drop down into a gloomy tone. Perhaps I have made a mistake. _This is bad very bad…damn it I goofed. _ She thought as she looks through the file. 

"So what is the problem?" He asked in puzzlement. 

Maxima groan and place her hands over her head. "Houston we got a problem." She quirked as she looks at Andros. "It seems Linna isn't really who she seems to be." _At least where time stands I made a boo boo. _

Andros frowned in confusion. "Huh?" _Now what is she talking about? _ The red ranger glanced at worried lines on the guardian's face. 

"In translations…I made a large mistake." Maxima rub her head. "I am getting old Andros. People like us will make a lot of mistakes." _At least now I do. Now I got to fix this big mess and this is not going to be easy. _ She thought in irritation. 

The red ranger place a hand on her shoulder and look concern. "I am not sure what you are saying. But is there any thing I can do to help?" _At least since I am here why not? _ He thought after all he was a ranger. 

"No..no..there..isn't…" She paused in her reject of the idea and a glimmer of an idea came to her mind. "Actually yes…I might have something you can do to help." _At least if this works I be able to figure out what is going on here. _ She grimaces at the thought of the dangers she would be sending one of her chosen. 

Andros glanced curiously at the woman in the silver robe. "What is it?" _I hope I don't have to go out and get a burger for her. _ He thought at the ludicrous situation if it had surpassed. She quickly grabs his hand and snapped a bracelet in red onto his wrist. "HEY!" He exclaimed. 

"Sorry about this Andros…but I need you to be on alert when I am going to do this." Maxima said in a soft tone as she quickly push him into the crystal. 

Pain stream through Andros making him scream in agony. Flashes of memories appeared into his mind like large mirrors. 

*~*~Flash~*~* (Nertar "The change") 

Ashley giggled at him as she pressed her lips to his with gently care. She whispered without thought. "I love you Andros." Her voice was clear as silver bells. 

"I love you too Ashley." He heard his voice say in sweet, sweet words. 

A shout of glee was behind them. He turns around and saw TJ, Carlos, and Cassie clapping their hands. "Wait a go Andros!" TJ yelled to him. 

Cassie chuckled as she grinned devilish. "About time!" 

"What is she up to?" Ashley asked as her face was stained red with embarrassment. 

He felt surprise enter him when he felt cold water sprayed at him. He yelped as he ran away from it. He heard squeals of laughter from behind him. 

*~*~*~* 

He saw himself inside the Astro Megaship's bridge. He was morphed and he saw TJ in front of him in a red shirt and jeans. 

"Hello…I'm TJ." The red turbo ranger said. 

He felt himself run out of the door and he heard a voice. "Hey wait…we Arnet going to hurt you." 

*~*~*~* 

"ANDROS RUN!" He heard his best friends, Zhane yell out. As he grab onto the monster not letting him get near the red ranger. 

"ZHANE NO!" Andros yelled out in agony as he watches his friend falling downward in a spiral and all but bits and pieces in explosion flying everywhere. He ran toward the wreckage to find his friend unmorphed. "Zhane please don't leave me." He quickly moved his friend toward the Astro Megaship then to the area of hospital. 

"Is he okay?" He asked in anxiety as he tries to peer through the door. 

The doctor in a white coat shook his head. "I am afraid he has to be placed in the cryotube red ranger. There is nothing more we can do for him but pray." 

Andros watches a tube being wheeled out and inside was the morph state of the silver ranger. "Zhane please forgive me." He whispered as he hugs the tube that was his friend. 

*~*~*~* 

Laughter was heard as Andros patted his friend on the shoulder. "We are the best I tell ya Dros." The silver ranger chuckled at his friends gesture. 

"All say…" The red ranger exclaimed in excitement. 

The silver ranger chuckled. "We are going to rock this galaxy and save the universe." He walked on breathing in the friend air. 

"Yeah and we will do it together….forever and ever…" Andros stops and held out his hand. "We will show them that we are friends forever." 

Zhane laughed. "Why not…?" He stopped midway in the forest with his friend and did their secret hand shake. 

"Friends forever." They both said together and laughed. 

*~*~*~* 

"I bet I can beat you Dros." A little girl in a yellow jump suit with a crown of metallic and braids in golden lockets exclaim with laughter. 

The little boy in a red jump suit laughed. "No, you can't Karone…." He said as he quickly pushes harder. The ball sailed away from him when he felt a nudge push it the other way. "I'll get it. I'll get it." The blonde and brown-stripped hair boy exclaimed as he ran after the floating telekinesis ball. 

Karone grinned mischievously. "Told you so Dros." A Rustling sounded behind her and she looked up and screams when she saw a red monster grab her. "ANDROS HELP!" She screamed. 

The little boy came back with the collapse telekinesis call in his hands. "Karone?" He shouted out in puzzlement and fear. "Karone where are you? Karone?" He called out and felt tears streak down his face. "Karone come back!" 

*~*~*~* 

A faint heartbeat was heard in a belly of a woman named Tira. She giggled when she felt a kick in her stomach. "He is strong Keinta." 

The man with blonde and brown-stripped hair smiled at his wife that was dressed in a large green dress. "Yes…and soon he would be running around with the other children." 

"Do you really think so?" She looked adoringly at her husband. 

He chuckled softly and kisses her on the lips. "I am positive Tira." 

The sounding of the heartbeat came to the faint ears. The pounding came closer and closer in a fast pace with out a skipper of beat of metric pulses. _*Thump-thump, thump, thump……*_

*~*~Flash Ended~*~* 

Pain filled his senses and he felt himself pulled forward being shifted into another area of time. He fell forward onto the ground and panted in great gasps. The white crystal shone once and it dulled down to nothing but a faint lighting. 

"Who the hell are you?" A voice seems to boom around the hallways of the Throne room. 

The red ranger felt his head vibrate with excruciating pain. His hand came up instinctively and closed around his poor eardrums as he tried not to black out. "I am Andros, he answered fast." 

A gleeful shout was heard. "What you know…the red time ranger is here….been expecting you yes yes…" He said in an old mans voice. 

A large smoke of white appeared in the center of the room and a man clothed in blue robes smiled. "Well, well….what took you so long?" He asked smiling mischievously. 

"What are you talking about?" Andros managed to speak out the words as he bit back the pain running through him. "Also who in all of KO-35 are you." 

The figured chuckled at him. "A young whimper snapper you are Red. Not a bit has changed about you as I can see. Well, then here is the answer to your demented mind. I am Jeriam the time guardian before Maxima." 

Andros look startled. "Where am I?" He asked confused as he surveys the area. _This place is the same but it isn't. What is going on here? _ He rubs his wrist from where it stung getting shoved into a large crystal. 

Laughter followed his question. "My dear boy the question should be…WHEN ARE YOU?" With that the man waves his hand and flames surrounded the room in a blaze of glory. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the power rangers. However I own any other idea's plots and strange things like people that are not part of the tv show. Also please don't sue me, I am just a poor writer, who is just trying to give people entertainment. Not to mention it is freezing and my finger's are cold. 

**Note:** This is Red Sea Series, it is not the Lost Sea Series that is now in the works. The first part of that new series will be announced later. After I figure out some of the bugs, not to mention get my computer back. The Lost Sea Series is a alternate dimensions, it is however talking a much longer time, since I have a coauthor, but it is to be expected. I also had decided to expand the series more into dimensions, when I finally got this series near the end. Until then I will just keep you hanging, since I am on a dead line. *Grins* 

**Thanks:** I would like to thank my friends for supporting me in my work. Not to mention Jade who constantly ask me to entertain her with stories. What can I say? We've been friends for a long time. Though we do have cat fights sometimes, *winks* but hey at least nothing is boring. This one is for you Jade, I some how figure out, how to fit a certain horn ranger into one of these parts. Also my love goes to those people that make me angry, if it weren't for them I have no motivation to write. *Laughs* Well pardon me I am going to try to gobble up a few cups of hot sauce, since it is freezing in here. 

### Pink Sea Phantom Skies   
By Starfire

The Phantom Ranger felt his ship dock in the Astro Megaship's cargo bay. It had been a long time since he had been here. _Andros..is dead._ The thought brought great shock waves to his body. Another comrade just dies in his life again. It was a pitiful thing that war brought, a great tragedy. But to his agony of guilt and anger, he wouldn't let this emotion to grip him. No he wouldn't, he had been gone for too long. He wonder if she still was waiting for him, or did the blue ranger hold her heart now. Slowly walking toward the door he walked into the area, the cooridors were the same, there was no mistake. 

DECA's annoying voice came on. "Phantom Ranger please come to the bridge, the red ranger and silver ranger are waiting for you." If he could believe it, he would have swore he detected anger in DECA's voice. _Come on...you can do this._ He felt his heart tell him to go on. Walking with perfect strides that didn't show the limp he had he made his way to the bridge. 

As the door open, Karone look at Zhane and felt his hand squeeze her's. The Phantom Ranger appeared through the door. "Hello..." He managed through his voice. "Is their any way you can show me the pink astro ranger's location?" The Phantom asked with tremors in his voice. 

"I am afraid not, Phantom Ranger..." Karone stated, she didn't know what was going on, but she would not somehow let this ranger run about, while her friend was on Earth. She felt surprised that she already consider the pink ranger as her friend, before she just wanted to flambay her. 

The Phantom felt rage for the former princess of evil, _How dare she keep him away for the woman that he desired?_ He clenched his fist. "Why?" His voice he noted was strained. 

Zhane stood next to Karone, "Because...we are not sure if Cassie want to meet you...Phantom." He could see that the most feared ranger of them all just stiffen behind their stares. 

_* Zhane, I feel bad for him...*_ Karone projected to the silver ranger, who just turn to her with a small tug of a smile. "We might not let you know her location, but we may contact her to find out if she would want to meet you." She felt a little nervous, but somehow she was feeling pity for this lone ranger. 

Phantom felt taken back by the soft tone in the new red ranger. He felt a ping in his heart as he looked at her. _So like Andros..._ He thought, "Thank..you..I am sorry about your brother, he was a great man. He saw tear's welled up in her eyes and felt the silver ranger going closer to her. 

"I know..." Was her reply in a quiet soft voice. "His death was a fluke of technology," she added. 

Phantom frowned behind his helmet," What do you mean fluke of technology? Did he not die in battle?" _What happened?_ He wondered in puzzlement. 

"He died...while trying to save a ladies child from one of the cables cars. Turns out it was faulty and old and unsafe for anyone." Karone muttered softly, tears were welling up again inside her from just remember the details of her brother's death. 

Zhane didn't like feeling the pain at seeing his rose cry. "I'll contact Cassie for you." He said with a firm voice. _If you hurt her I will kill you._ His warning glance told the Phantom what he needed to know. 

~*~*~*~ 

Cassie fet her heart being teared out of her soul. The whole concept of being pregnant and alone wasn't a good combination. She had no way out, and thinking about it was bring her absolute distress. _ What am I going to do?_ She heard herself ask over and over again. Her best friend just left her alone, a few minutes ago. She suppose that the yellow ranger was disappointed in her. Licking her lips in agony of her decision. Her eyes slowly went up to a small device that she had with her, the message from the Phantom, which he left for her all those years ago. _So long ago._ She thought as she brought out a small box, which she stared at for a second. With trembling hands she open it, a small deadly dart was inside it, with red feathers. 

A gift from her father, who claim it was pass on to each generation, but to be careful for it held a deadly poision. A funny thing to say the least, slowly bring it up, she stared at the deadly tip. The music from her cd kept on playing, when a song came on by EMAN called I Shut Down. Musing at those words that she was listening to. 

How far would I go If I had to forget all I know How long would I ride If I got tired of hiding how I feel 

The pink ranger felt the irony of the music she was listening to. _Yes...how far would I go? I am tired of hiding how I feel about the Phantom, but he doesn't want me. Why else did he leave me all alone._ She bit her lips as she felt tears well up in her eyes. _So tired to pretend that I am happy. So tired of being betrayed...I thought I loved TJ, but...look what happened._ A sob broked out and her tear's kept on flowing. 

How deep would I climb To buried the truth I find How small I've becomed In this burn out blazing sun I'm broken blue Oh I shut down Oh I shut down 

"Oh god...oh god...please help me." She cried out as she look up into the sunlight. She felt her fingers reach out into nothing. The whole entired loneliness was coming around her. All she ever wanted was someone to love her. Not to leave her alone all cold like her mother did. The walls were making her shut down as it come closer around her like a cell. Her finger's trembled, "Forgive me..." Her fingers trembled as she composed of a letter, twisiting her wrist her morpher appeared. Taking if off she place it next to the letter. 

Relax, rewind, for the thousand time Or movies are running in my mind In my mind How hard would I fight If I had to rewrite the old reviews Oh I shut down Oh I shut down 

Licking her crack lips she slowly breath in a soild breath and smiled for once in all these days. Her eyes fell upon a old faded picture that was digitally capture of the Phantom. "If your..gone..I am coming..." Taking the dart in her hands, she brought it down piercing the skin of her flesh. A dark purple welt formed from where the dart's tip went in. She didn't even flinch at it's penetration of her flesh. Slowly she laid down in her bed staring at the picture. 

I try so hard to wash away the obvious And shut down And it's hard to watch the windows bleed, for several reason I can see, and all a while the air I breath is polluted by a psychi dream. Oh I shut down Oh I shut down 

"Cassie come in..." She heard her communicator speak, recognizing the voice of the silver ranger. Her mind started to wander through flashes of her life. A few seconds she heard a faint tingle of a teleporter and a voice. 

"NO!! CASSIE!!" A familiar voice came to her sense, and yet her cd continued to play. Strong arms wrapped around her body, "COME ON LOOK AT ME!!" The pink ranger heard the voice nagging at the back of her mind. 

Feeling her eyes shift a little she saw the Phantom, smiling at him she whispered softly through dying lips. "Am...I in Heaven?" 

I try so hard to wash away the obvious Shut down And it's hard to watch the window bleed for serveral reason, I can see and all a while the air I breath is polluted by psychi dreams. It's depress so easily, we're all depressed so easily. I shut down. I shut down. 

The Phantom felt taken back at her words and glance at the dart. "Not if I can help it..." He quickly teleported to the medibay, while signally his communicator. "DECA prepare a antidote and the scanner." He quickly appeared and lay her on the bed. Things became scramble of beeps in a instance. Phantom felt his heart pounding in painful jabs, when he saw her eyes close again. 

"Antidote is prepared for the pink ranger, please Administer now." DECA's calming voice said while the case open on the wall to show a pinkish liquid in a injection tool. With out another word, the Phantom grab the device and administrated the antidote, the hiss of the device told that his task was complete. 

Placing it next to the table he sat near Cassie holding her hand. "Come on Cassie...Live!! DECA what did the scan tell you...is she alright now?" He asked tremor and shivers were running through him like pin pointed needles. 

"The pink astro ranger is now stable, so is the fetus that is growing within her. The poison did not affect it so there will be no abnormalties." The computer of the Astro Megaship announced with no nonsense voice. 

Phantom frozed for a second and his face turned up to the computer, "What did you just say?" His eyes were wide behind his visor and he felt his heart convulse. _She is with child..._ Were the only words he could come up in his stricken state. It was cruel fate to discover that the woman he loved had another mans child. 

DECA didn't even blink her red light instead she repeated what she just said again. "The pink astro ranger is now stable, so is the fetus that is growing within her. The poison did not affect it so there will be no abnormalties." 

Cassie sighed and felt her eyes struggling to open. A bright light took over her senses, her lips tugged into a smile, "Am I in heaven..?" She whispered, but felt her throat dry and cracked with pain. Frowning at little at the pain she slowly sat up. 

The Phantom didn't answer her for a second, his voice then came out as soft from inside the helmet. "Cassie...whose baby are you carrying?" He felt her eyes look stricken with fear and shame as she looked down. 

Slowly lifting her eyes at the Phantom Ranger she said mournfully, "TJ..." Then she looked away and down. 

~*~*~*~ 

Karone paced the area and glanced up at Zhane, "Do you think we did the right thing?" She felt nervous at her decision to let the Phantom go down there. 

Zhane smiled a sort of weary smile, "Well we couldn't tell him Karone...after all he would have teared down the ship if we didn't." The thought of the ship becoming into swish cheese wasn't very apetitizing since Andros would have killed him. 

Cocking her head to the side she smiled, "Yeah I can see right through you. You big softy..." She said while seductively walking her way over to her love. "After all you were the reason why I left Dark Specter..." 

Zhane felt dumbfounded by Karone's announcement. "Me?" _She must be joking._ He thought stunned at the words. A young before young lady that was the evil princess I was against gave it up because of him. He would have thought the knowledge of her brother would have brought her to the side of good. Not to mention the death of him would have drawn her cloesr to fight for the side of good. 

Karone grinned at the stump look on the silver astro ranger's face. "Yeah...you." She chuckled softly, "You were the reason why...you knocked down the walls that I placed around me." She licked her lips and glanced into his eyes. "You filled up the void inside my soul...you drove the loneliness away..." She slowly brush her fingers over his hair and his lips. "You were my first friend...you save me from my own monster..." Her lips curled at the side with a twitch to it. 

The silver ranger stood there speechless, he never would imagine the possibilities that Karone would tell him her deepest secrets. Slowly gathering her into his arms he breath a deep breath of air. "You take my breath away..." He took her shoulders and brought her back so that he could stare into her glowing face of happiness. The happiness that he placed there for being just him, the thought just blew his mind away. _Just for being just him she loved him._ She was the only one who saw through his shields of joking, with her he could be himself. "I love you Karone...for being you. I just hope that I won't mess this up and disappoint you..." He shut his eyes tightly and felt his heart beat slowly under her hand. 

"You can never disappoint me silver...for being just you." She whispered, "You know me more then I know myself." 

"And you my love...you know me for me...not like anyone else I ever met." He slowly lean in and kissed her gently on the lips. "There will be no other for me. No one through eternity for now...I found you." The surroundings blurred around him as he felt tear's cloud his eyes. _*And I promise to you Andros...I will keep her safe for she is the guardian of my soul...*_ Slowly he broked away from Karone and smiled softly. 

Karone look puzzled when she heard him project that thought. _He really does love me..._ She felt astronished, but curious when he placed his hands in front of her. With a wave a flute appeared from out of no where. The former princess of evil looked astronished at Zhane, who was looking at her with determination that took her breath away. "Zhane...?" She whispered, when she recognize the flutes emblem of a Dragon, it shone brightly from it's polished silver metallic surface. Gems encrusted it self onto one side of it. 

Zhane gulped and pray for guidence of the prophets of his world to not let him screw this up. _ Prophet's help me._ He slowly pressed the flute to his lips and closed his eyes feeling a vibration in his body. A wondrous note trilled into the air of the bridge, the lights seem to dim in the room, all the electronical devices seem centered around this moment. Not one glitch dared to interrupted, and for once DECA kept her big fat mouth closed, for she realised the significance of this event. Softly the song brought a mystical trance out into the room. Zhane slowly open his eyes and stared into deep aqua ones. _Moon so heart like in the night. I watch you from afar. Child like innocence tender signs. I always...loved you with my soul...*_ The melody of accomplements slowly twirled around the song that he projected to the one and only woman he ever loved. Since he met her when they were small. _I always loved you since the moment I saw you... As the world go on and turn around...I sit here looking for you... I never gave up hope on finding you..._ A D cleft of tune came with a scale that trickled upward in a cresendo of notes. 

Karone felt herself fall into a trance at the music and song she heard from this magnificent man. Her eyes clouded more at the memories of them, when they were small. _My...Se'mane (Soul Mate)_ Her heart followed the melody fill the notes immerse it self into her drawing her closer. 

As the few notes ended Zhane kneel to the floor of the ship's metallic floor and held up the flute in his hands as a offering to Karone. With his middle finger he pressed the emblem of the dragon. A hiss was heard and two silver bands popped out, while the flute transformed into a knife. "Karone..." He breathed unsteadily at Karone, "Will you become my Mirtis. (Life-Mate)" He kept his head bowed humbling himself in front of the red astro ranger. 

Karone felt her heart stop and her eyes widen, "Zhane...we...I..." She licked her lips and looked away. "I...don't know..." She slowly got up and walked away. _*I am to confused...Silver...Let me decide on it._

Zhane felt his entired being blanket and he felt down onto the floor with his hands. Closing his eyes he heard the lift's door hiss shut, from where Karone left. The silver astro ranger felt a glimmer glint in his eyes as he looked at his flute. A voice at the back of his mind spoked from the past. _Zhane...when a suitor has been asked to let the girl think. The courting will still be going on, if you really love the girl. You have to be willing to be persistent, play your flute, show her how dedicate you are. After all that is how I got your mother. Though she was a stubborn twit._

Zhane felt a smile on his lips with a twitch. "Yes father...the courting will still go on..." Slowly rising to his feet, the silver astro ranger pressed the emblem and the dagger turn back into a flute, the bands resserted itself into the metallic tube. He then quickly headed out in search of Karone, and need be grovel if that was the only way to get her to agree. _Though I am sure Andros will love that..._ He sighed and quicky went through the door. 

**Note:** The song that Zhane sang was created by me. So I don't need to site any music stuff or whatever thing is out there.   
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the Power Rangers. All the new characters, plot, and idea's belong to me. Just don't sue me for anything all of this is basically non-profit, and only for other's, and my own enjoyment. I would like to comment that this time distortion is confusing as it is, but for me it makes sense to a extent. If you have any question about you can e-mail at starfire017@yahoo.com. 

**Note:** This story will be merged soon, so please be patient. Most of these story plots have been carefully thought over. So it may take some time for me to convey the most important stuff. Not to mention I would be writing about the history of the KO-35er's in another series as well as the other galaxies. After all ideas come and go, but for me they just keep coming. So who knows when this fic end it self, for all I know I just keep on writing about it over and over. Scary thought huh? Oh well...now if you don't mind I am going to get some sleep. I think I deserve it, not to mention these songs are beginning to depress me. 

### Wisdom Skies of Uncertainty   
By Starfire

Andros felt himself taken back for a meer minute. _Did I hear right?_ He thought to himself, as he look around the area in the new light. It was more older and didn't have any modern stuff that Maxima had in her place. _Am I really in a different time zone?_ He thought to himself. 

Jeriam glanced at Andros in amusement, he remembered back when he was young, he had met Andros. But that Andros had been much older and carried a goatee. This one was much younger, though he remember vaguely the future Andros, told him he would be visited by his younger self. "Welcome to the time zone of the past. Though mostly it should be call Limbo..." He winked at the young man. 

"Limbo?" The Kerovian asked in curiousity, he never heard such things before. "What does Limbo mean?" Watching the man with wrinkles in curiousity. 

Raising his eyebrows Jeriam glanced at the chosen one in curiousity. "Well it is a Earth term of a place with out time. Basically in there terms it is a place between Heaven and Earth. It is hard to explain...to say the least." 

Whether or not this was a dream Andros knew that he was here for answers. "Maxima sent me here to do something, which I am not sure what exactly." He glanced puzzledly at his band that was in the shade of red and silver, it was flashing. 

Cocking his old gray hair head Jeriam grinned like a silly school boy. Walking toward the former ranger he tapped the band and held a device that look like a cross between a crystal and pad. Immeditately it started to beep and the screen of the crystal started to light up with data. "Hmm...this is interesting...very." His beard shifted a little as his jaw was moving from the mutters of a old language tongue. His black cloak swish from behind him as he spun around, while the robe he wore in the shade of blue with sparkles sway as he move his arms fast, while jogging toward a panel on a machine, in the shape of a desk. It was decorated with buttons of all shape sizes, while crystal grew out of it from the side. If a person was leaning over it, they probably come up with small cuts on there bodies. 

"What is interesting?" Andros asked exasperated by the whole deal, all he wanted to know was what the hell was going on. Was that so much to ask for? A few answers instead of all this secrets would be enjoyable then all the racket near him. 

Jeriam gasped and wiggled his fingers, "Oh...dear...yes she did goof on this. Though I can understand why she sent you hear, since her whole abilities are tied with bring the next chosen here..." 

"Huh?" Was all the Kerovian could muster, while gazing confused at the old time keepers voice. 

The old time keeper approached Andros with a grimace on his face. "Well Andros...it seems you should sit down, before I tell you this since this would be indeed confusing." With a snap of his fingers a chair appeared under the startled Kerovian. Jeriam didn't notice that he was being gaped at or regarded as some sort of strange being. With a clap of his hands a tray appeared next to his guest, and a black board appeared right next to him. He pulled out a diplomatic cap and stuck it on his head, while bring his hands out where a pointer appeared. "Alright all comfy?" He asked while clearing his throat. 

"Yes, I've been ready for this since Maxima brought me here..." He replied in exasperation, "Now would you please quit stalling." He said in impatients, that seem to make his body tremble and hum. 

Looking amusedly at his new pupil, he wiggled his brows, "Well impatient wipper snapper aren't you...anyways let's continued. Now Andros I can't tell you everything that might happen in your time continuation, I just can give you a brief lesson in what is happening and why you are here..." He was satisfy when the former ranger nodded his head in asserted understanding. "Alright first you were brought here by Maxima as the leader of the Time Ranger's." 

Andros felt his eyes pop out, "What?" _Okay I know that Maxima has chosen me for something, but Time Rangers? What is this a strange bizaar dream?_

"Now now...let me explain...why exactly you were selected." Jeriam held up his hand to hush the teen before he started to babble any more questions. "The reason why you are the canidate for Time Ranger is because you have this ability a powerful gene in your body, from your heritage. You see before Kerovians spread out into colonies because their world was dying, they basically came from different sectors of the Kerovian galaxy. There were different galaxy like the Ion galaxy that sort of interbreeded to into the colonies, but that is another story. Basically some of the Kerovians inheritated different powers that were surpressed." He then started to draw a circle that symbolize different sector and arrows being pointed down to Kerovia the home planet of all KO-35er's. The sectors were named Nova, Aria, Orion, Quid, and Diphlis sector. Each of the galaxies above the sectors were labeled, the Ion, Kerovia, Spiral, Cloud, Star galaxies. 

Frowning in concentration, Andros started to absorb most of the informations. "So you are telling me that my kind comes from the Kerovia galaxy and my ancestor came from the Ion Sector?" Cocking his head and frowning, "I know that Maxima already told me that and that I have powers because of my genetics. Also that I was suppose to reverse the damage in the time line by getting Linna or whoever is suppose to be the Green Astro Ranger back into place, by stopping the Shadow Knight." 

Jeriam breathed a sigh, "Yes we were going to do that at first until we discover things were not as well less complicate as it seems. Turns out my dear chap, we got some sort of wrong information about Linna and right now we have no idea, how to reverse this problem. So instead we decided to try another method if need be. I am suppose to help you train with your powers, then send you with the knowledge to see if you can figure out what the hell is going on." He slowly shifted and his cap swung to the side. 

The former ranger nod his head while raising his eyebrows. _So this is why I am here...strange_ His face was in a poker face way hiding his emotions or his thought from the older man. " You may proceed with the history lesson...." He managed to say to say the least, while holding back the uncertainty and the fear that was compressing around him. He wasn't so clusterphobic like his sister was, but he now the exact emotions she might be feeling. 

Jeriam felt concern flood him, he knew everything was hard for Andros to take in after all it sure was more bizarre for other's to accept, "We knew that you were a nova wizard, you see your great ancestors came from the Nova class galaxy. We know this because we can trace it in your blood stream. Not to mention your last name gives you away Andros Ke'lla." He took a sip of his teeth that was laced with brandy to make it a hot toddy. It warmed his old bones and relax his brain muscles for further televising for his young pupil. 

If Andros could he would have question more about his own ancestor's, but of course that was impossible since they were deceased. _Go fig I am stuck on Limbo and with out a clue, what does me having some strange powers have to do with anything?_

Almost as if he sense the question in the young warrior's head, Jeriam continued, "You were chosen because the power of Nova Wizard is possessed in your blood. Not to mention we've been keeping a eye on you since you were small. Though we were not allow to interfere, it was interesting that you sort of displaced time with your powers, when you were small. Though of course Maxima probably told you about that reckless stuff you did. She of course is tied up with trying to time stuff for the arrive of your team mates. Though she made a mistake of Linna, in actual advice, this Linna is not the one we were searching for. Could be there was a mistake with the informations." He went on not noticing that he lost Andros in his chattering. 

"You just lost me Jeriam..." Andros said with a raised eyebrows while his fingers streamed through his stripped hair of blond and brown. 

Rolling his eyes at Andros, Jeriam once again explained. "Linna was suppose to be one of the time ranger's. Unfortunately because of recent observation and the blood testing that were taken from her, we discover that she is not the one we are looking for. Though her blood is quite similiar, I am afraid this one is the wrong one. Not to mention the girl we are looking for doesn't have a child with a guy that died in a car accident ect...ect..." 

If he would Andros would have scream in hysteric. "So your telling me you guys made a very large mistake." Cocking his head while taking a pate from a plate that was cover with peanut butter. _At least this stuff taste better then army rations._ He thought, while popping another into his mouth. 

A few dribbles of peanut butter stuck to Jeriam's beard, instead of cleaning himself the older man just kept on going on about how things were connected. When he noticed that Andros was peering to the side of the room where a mirror was located at showing a room where suits were encase in crystal he grinned. "So...since we cover most of the information highway, why not let you see some Time Ranger suits that you would be getting use to...." 

"Huh?" Andros said while his eyes swirl back to where Jeriam was grinning. 

Shrugging his shoulder he yank the kid out of his seat and patted his shoulder. "You'll see..." 

~*~*~*~ 

Celtic music were swirling around a big room where people were gathered at. Maxima glanced at her silver band and snorted, "Time zone 2004...location GSA Applicant office in Angel Grove." Sighing inefficently she walked toward a pointy looking building that was quit hideous. Licking her lips and snapping her fingers, her clothing merged and tangle it self until it formed into jeans, and a white shirt. On her ears were adorned with two golden hoops, and on her tiny feet were white sneakers. a crowd form in bee line from the door to the end of the street. Breathing out a steam of air she shook her head, _Great traffic._ She thought. 

Biting her lips and wondering where in hell her quarry went, she quickly made her way toward another building that had bright golden letters on it's side. Angel Grove University Library, without a pause she walked through doors that swung open at her approaching figure. Going through she walked around the area looking for the object of her mission. Lines of books on book shelves stood straight against the walls, while other's formed a neat line next to each other. Almost like dominoes, she thought fondly at one of her old friend's words. 

Spotting her quarry she smiled with a grin on her face. A man with spiky hair stood there, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a checker plait blue-white shirt that was left unbutton, and a pair of blue jeans. With his ensemble at the part of his neck she detected a pendant that was in the shape of a star in the shade of blue on a silver chain. The teen look to be nineteen years old, his eyes were serious, while his fingers flipped open a catalog. Grinning she slowly walked toward him, he didn't notice her instead he was busy reaching for a paper. She heard a girl yell out upset from behind the man, people turn, and glared at her. 

The girl that yelled had long black hair, her eyes were dark with anger. Her right arm shone with a silver bracelet, while her left wrist had strapped onto it a hello kitty wrist watch. She was dressed in a yellow halt top, and TJ-Max jeans. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a silver star pendant. "Hey no fair!!" She whine in irritation as she glanced at the spiky hair teen. "You got the last application for GSA." 

The man looked taken back by the girls reaction. "Umm excuse me Miss....um...Miss" 

"Chang!!" The girl snapped in a angry voice. "Liz Chang. Mr....." 

The man grinned trying to act nice, but Maxima could tell that he was gritting his teeth, while talking. "Chen, Kai Chen. Listen Miss Chang I was here previously and I was able to get the form before you." 

Liz stared at him burning holes into the man's head if she had laser's in them. "FINE!" Slowly she rolled her shoulder, "I suppose Chivarly has died to thanks to male gender of your homo sapien gene pool." She retort back with out a miss beat, while flipping her bag, and grabbing a piece of gum. 

Maxima grinned and raised her eyebrow. _You wonder why they don't recognize each other, since they both were in the same elementary school._ Lips curling at the amuse scene,she watch both teenagers act immature for both of their age. 

A librarian approached the paper rack and started to fill it up with applications and other things that seem to below. Kai raised his eyebrows. "It has not died, it just won't work for a wench that is acting like a shrew." 

Liz felt her lips curl into a sneer, "It is not called shrewness, it is called competition, and your gonna need it if you want a position badly." Snatching a copy of the application she walked toward a table and sat down. 

Narrowing his eyes at the back of Liz's head, Kai waltz over toward the same table and lean over in front of her. "Well child you get this straight, when you become a lady with manners that is when you see me treat you nicely." _Of all the arrogant immature behavior..._ He thought not realise that he was receiprocating the same behavior. 

_How dare he patronize me?_ She shouted inside her body feeling tremor of mass destruction for any poor victim near the vicinity. Her voice came out as a hiss of soft words, "Listen Mr. Chen...I am busy. I would be gratify if you get your sorry butt out of this area especially in the area where I am writing in. After all some of us are busy!!" Her cheeks were flushed with anger and indignant pride. 

Cocking her hips on one of the shelves, she felt the wooden surface biting into her hips, while watching the two banter. Maxima smiled in a strain whisper. "Well it seems we got a problem, who ever assume that these two quiet humans could be so volatile for each other." Tilting her head to think, she made her way toward the pair. _But of course combining hydrogen with oxygen is also combustable then these two._ She mused her shoes squeaked on the wooden floor that was waxed, with one paint of wax. Though to her it felt like rubber toe digging into gravel. Un-use to the clothing and tightness of the jeans, she try to hide her uncomfortable expressions. "Umm hello..." She managed. 

Both of the teens head snapped up. "Are you here to steal my application too?" Kai managed to reply, with humor intended, his brow furrowed in thought, when he strangely got a feeling that he met this lady before. 

Liz tilted her head to the right unconsciously and glazed at the stranger. "Hi...umm did you want something?" She asked politely with a smile, when she saw the friendliness in Maxima's eyes. 

Maxima slowly brought her hand out from behind where a application magically appeared. "Umm yes..." She acted shyly, she could see Kai was taken back by Liz's generous behavior. "I need help on my application," glancing around the area nervously. "I am sort of new here...and this application seems quite confusion. I saw you both pick up one and was wondering if you can lend me a hand." _Well one way to see what exactly is happening and to slowly turn things around with these two chicks._

The girl smiled brillantly, "Sure...have a seat..Miss...umm what exactly was your name?" She asked while slowly pulling out a seat for Maxima. Kai was still staring at the time keeper, while having a sense of deja vu. 

"Maxima ...um..." She felt her mind trying to come up with a common name. "Evans..." _Whoa close one girl..._ She thought to herself. 

"Do we met before?" Kai barged into the conversation, with out noticing how rude it was, while earning a dagger glance from Liz. 

Smiling at Kai, Maxima shook her head, "I am not sure...Mr..." 

"Kai Chen..." His smile was quick and easy, except for the shutter that fell over his eyes like a barrier that shielded his thoughts. Glancing over at the shrewd girl, he notice that she was busy filling out the application, rousing him out of his thoughts, he quickly got back to his goal. 

Maxima felt her lips twitch at the corners, while she study her application. "Done..." She heard the girl beside her murmur, "Now I can help you.." She said in a matter of fact voice. "Now what exactly do you want to be or at least what sort of thing would you like to do on the Colony?" _The faster I finish this the faster I can get away from this lout._ Her eyes were staked on the girl named Maxima Evans, though her suspicion was high about this chick. A nagging feeling that something was going to happen and a form of deja vu was irritating her. 

"Umm yes...I was hoping to have a marginal jobs in Astrometric area, you know where I can name well stuff or look at charts." She said softly. _Hopefully, I can somehow get these two together. At least so they don't tear each other to pieces._

Kai's pencil flew over the application, he was hoping that he could get away from the infuritating fire brand. Yes that was what he named her, even though her hair was black and not in the shade of red like fire. Her temper matched the fiery qualities of a volcanoe, in a way he felt recharged, and alive from the bantering that was proceed in their meeting. _Sure Kai...you like the bantering because you are becoming insane._ A small acidacity voice acknowledge his thoughts. Another voice however prodded his conscious, _But it wasn't your fault that she has great legs and her voice is smooth and gentle now..._ He felt his body stiffen from the effects of being near her, even though he knew her for a few minutes, in a way the banter increased his pulse, and the adrenaline of the fight caused his body to crave more. Especially with the stop and go package just across from him, the fire brand banshee. _Stop it stop it!_ The warning lights in his head was going off with little alarm bells. _ Get a grip Kai. You can't afford to be distracted now especially when you are so close to your dreams._ He felt his breathing calm down a little as he concentrated. Shaking his head and feeling his fingers tighten at the scruffle sound of Liz's nails scrapping the desk, brought images to his mind that was against his perrogative. _Damn her!!_ Not sure if she was doing this on purpose or not, he felt his teeth clench, and his jawline solidfy. This was useless he might as well acquit himself to a insane asylum for he knew for sure that he was slowly going mad. 

Maxima hid her smile behind her head, if the young man across from her was ready to jump onto the poor girl next to her. She could feel the pulse of his blood and the bloodless whiteness of his hands that gripped the pencil in a death grip. _Well well...perhaps he isn't good at acting so non-chalant._ "Yes I think this will fit me...thanks alot...umm....what was your name?" 

"Liz...Liz Chang.." She said with a smile, while standing up. "Well I have to do Maxima. I catch ya later and good luck." With a mock smile to Kai she swirl around and walked out of the area and toward the line for the applicants. 

Kai felt his nerves jangle from the mockery in the fire brands eyes. _ Oh yes this definitely means war..._ He thought as he snapped his pencil in half. 

Looking sympathetic, _Oh yeah. He is definitetly hook like and sinker._ She thought and patted his hand. "It seems you have your mind on something or should I say some one..." Snickering inside herself, while her face was calm. 

Narrowing his eyes at the woman before him, he shook his head, "No...I am not thinking about anyone..." Denial was flaring in his eyes as well as a dare for her to say something. _No I won't think about the fire brand.._ He wasn't susceptible to the fire brands charms, no he was to busy to get involve in a relationship. _Especially with a paragon like Liz Chang,_ he thought soundly, while getting up, while murmuring his goodbyes to the strange lady. 

Maxima smirked and walked toward the back of the library and synchronize her band, in a second she disappear in a flash of light, and appeared in her chambers. Sighing wearily, she headed toward the mirrow and ended up in a chamber, she glanced at the crystal, and rub her eyes. Inside the crystal contained a girl in a green jumpsuit. "Sorry about this Linna, but I gotta keep you contain until we figure out this blooper. Grimacing at her mistake, she look apologetic at the sleeping girl in the crystal. "Hopefully the young warrior can figure out what the hell went wrong." She murmur to the dim room, while walking toward her new destination.   
  



End file.
